Battle of the bands
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: Who would have thought being in a band with someone i love would be so hard?  Rating may go up in late chapters
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

**So~! Her my new story! I already got 3 chapters done so please R&R! IT WILL MAKE ME SO HAPPY! aslo, yeah, i don't own -Man but if I did, Allen would have been gotten drunk and did naughty things with everybody! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

~Prolouge~

This s our stage now.

"Now welcoming to the stage, a band of great value!" The announcer said to the large crowd of rock fans.

It's time...

"MAna'S InnOCenCE!"

To rock!

"Their drummer! Kanda Yuu! Their base! Lenalee Lee! Their lead guitar! Lavi Bookam JR! And last but certainly not least, The misiing joker! Crowned Clown! Allen Walker! Their vocal!"

Allen walked to the mic. "As some of you...okay, ALL of you may already know, we are 'MAna'S InnOCenCE' and I'm the lead vocalist. Are you ready to rock?" He said into the mic as he and the rest of the bandmembers got ready to play and the crowd went wild."Okay then! On the count of three! One...two...three!"

"Allen! Get your good for nothing ass up!" Allen heard his uncle scream.

'If only this wasn't a dream!' He thought to himself as he groggily opened his eyes to see Cross (His uncle who demanded Allen call him master) towering over him.

"If you don't get your bitch ass up, your gonna' miss the bus and I'm not taking you to school!" Cross yelled and walked out of Allen's room. Said boy sighed and rolled over. 'If only this wasn't a dream.'

(Allen POV)

I rolled out of bed and started to get ready for school. That whole dream I just had, yeah, it was **defitnaly **a dream, because for one, the band's name is really "InnOCenCE" and for two...I'm not in it. My name is Allen walker and I am Black Order High's #1, best known, nobody. Also, I even doubt Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman JR, and Kanda Yuu know I'm alive.

I sighed and headed to my door, now fully cothed. Before walking out of my room however, I glanced at the paintng that hung above my bed. It held a lonesome clown, holding a coffin. Yes, it was creepy, but it reminded me of many memmories I wish I didn't have bu was afraid to forget.

o0o

In that moment of nostalgia, I kind of forgot I had a bus to catch and missed it. Cross yelled at me and pushed me out of the door. That was going to leave a mark.

o0o

As I neared the school, (Im about a block away) I looked at the road apon hearing loud music platying. I watched as Lavi drove past me in his red convertable with his fellow bandmates, Kanda and Lenalee. My attention was really only focused on Kanda though. He was beautiful. As I basicaly star gazed, I walked traight into a pole and fell on my butt.

Oh, did I mention I was totally in love with him?

**Yeah, well, that was the prolouge! Tell me what you thought!**

**Untill next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2:Beginning of school

**Hey! here we are with the 1st chapter! Again, R&R! Enjoy!**

~Chapter 1~

I walked into class, just as the late bell rang. I hurried to my seat, ignoring the stairs I was getting. Being a 15 year old with gray hair, gray eyes, a ugly red scar on the left side of your face and a possibly cursed left arm, you don't really get stared at the same as other people. I sat all the way in the back next to the window. As soon as I sat down, my homeroom teacher, , walked in and stood in front of the class. He looked at me and suddenly called me. "Allen Walker."

"Y-yes ?" I asked nervously."I will have to talk to you after school before you leave."He said. I was about to protest when he spoke first. "No if's, and's, or but's about it. If you do not show you will have detention with me for the next month." I sighed in defeat. "Yes, Mr. Reever." I heard snickers around the class and decided to just act like I hadn't heard them.

The rest of homeroom went quiet quickly. told us, the freshman, that we would be going on a feild trip with the seniors in 3 weeks, also that the seniors would be our partners. I really didn't care to listen to the details about it. Not at the time. The bell rang and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. My first period was Art. It wasn't like I loved the class, it was who was in it that made my heart burn with passion.

Though all of the band members where seniors(except Leenale, she's a sophomore), they were mixed together with freshman. In Art, Kanda and Lavi were in my class period.

o0o

I took my seat in the back of the class, by the window( i have the same seat in every class) and watched as Kanda and Lavi came and sat in frong of me. Of course, I was only starring at Kanda. When I saw him about to turn around, i looked out of the window. It'd be weird if a freak were starring at you, right? I looked back at Kanda when I heard a quiet, 'tch'ed'

I looked up to the front of class when I heard my teacher cough to get the class' attention. His name was Froi Tiedol. We call him Tiedol. He's Kanda's adoptive father. He put on a broad smile and waved at Kanda.

He was ignored.

"Well, class. Your poems are due today! You will all read them in front of the class! Yuzumi-chan, your first!" Tiedol said and went and sat at his desk while Yuzumi, a random girl in class, went to the front to read her poem.

o0o

The last three people that were to read their poems were me, Lavi and Kanda. First it would be Lavi, then Kanda, then me. It was always like that in Tiedol's class. I watched Lavi get in front of class.

"Hey, guys!" He said. The class responded with a, "Hey, Lavi!" He laughed a little before starting. "My poem is called, 'Dream'

I once had a dream that I was on top of the world.

Nothing could bring me down, then, one day you came around.

And in an instant you shattered my dreams in and out.

I though it was was I, but then I thought again it couldn't be.

No,no- it was you, the one who ripped my heart two and two.

Come back to me, make my upside downs go right back up.

Help me find myself, and in a moment find you two." Everyone clapped for Lavi's poem. Me included. It was not only sad but true. Kanda was next. He went to the front class with a sort of bored expression on his face. Our eye's met and I quickly turned away. Turning back to look at him when he started to talk.

"The poem is called, 'Silver'

Slowly, silently, now the moon

walks the night in her silver shoon;

This way, and that, she peers, and sees

Silver fruit upon silver trees;

One by one the casements catch

Her beams beneath the silvery thatch;

Couched in his kennel, like a log,

With paws of silver sleeps the dig;

From their shadowy coat the white breast peep

Of doves in a silver-feathered sleep;

A harvest mouse goes scampering by,

With silver claws, and silver-eye;

And move less fish in the water gleam,

By silver reeds in a silver stream." Again, everyone cheered. I was next. I walked up to the front. "Um...m-my poem is called 'You Said'

You said 'to me'...You don't know what it feels like to be betrayed, then you set out to show me

And I fell so hard down the hole

You said 'to me'...I don't trust you

But I think you were simply looking in a mirror

And I scraped my knees when I fell

You said 'to me' the cost of loving me is is high

And I gladly paid it

Just didn't know it would cost me my soul

Now I wish I had never listened to you and had never seen your eyes...

I don't want to remember the good, and avoid remembering the bad

I patch holes in my heart with anything that comes along

And hum out-loud with my hands over my ears

You said 'to me'...I will love you forever

But forever never came

I struggle to stand

You said 'to me'...I love you

Now I don't know what love means

And I softly close the door..." I stopped reading and looked at the class. Some of the girls had unshed tears in their eyes and the boys looked unsure of what to do. I looked over to where Kanda sat, only to see him starring out of the window, not caring about anything. I sighed. He wouldn't even listen to a poem by me. Though I'm sure some people loved my poem, no one showed it. I gave my paper to Tiedol. As I sat back in my seat, he stood.

"Okay, everyone! All of your poems were magnificent! The next assignment I want you to do, will need to be turned in, two weeks from now. I want you all to paint a picture that you think would describe you. Describe your soul. For the rest of class. you may converse. Lavi, I need your help in the teacher's lounge." Lavi nodded and followed Tiedol out of the class. I heard a chair turn and looked over to find Kanda starring at me. i froze on the spot.

"Oi, moyashi." I twitched a little when he called me that. I knew Japanese. "My name is Allen. Not beansprout." The Japananese just smirked. "Whatever." He said. I sighed and gave up.

"Anyway, your poem. i liked it." I heard Kanda say before the bell rang and everyone quickly exited class. Kanda and I were still there starring at each other. Not only had THE Kanda Yuu talking to me, but, he said he like my poem too! I recomposed myself, enough to talk.

"Th-thank you. your poem was good too. Who or what were you thinking about when you wrote it?" I asked. Kanda stood with his things. "You." And with that, he left the room, leaving me shocked and remembering I was in school and I was going to be late for my next class. oh well, i think I just died inside a little from excitment.

I hope to all the heavens, that that was not just some cruel joke on Kanda's part because I think I've fallen in love all over again.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I hope you all like this chapter and please review!**

**Untill next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3: I fucking hate Cross

**So this is chapter three! Sorry for the delay in my storys but I promise I am trying my best to write them! The end of the year is coming up in exactly 3 days for me and have one last assignment that needs to be done. Well, enough about me! HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! (also, last chapter's poems did not belong to me)**

0o0

At lunch, I sat by myself in an empty table. Cros had tooken my money from under my bed and I only had enough money now to get a sandwhich and a juice. I finished my sandwhich in about 25 seconds. I sighed. What to do in 30 minutes. I stood up and went to the music room. It held an all black piano.

I walked over to it and sat down. I ran my hands over the keys. I smiled sadly. "It's been a while since the last time I played one of these..." I spoke softly to myself. I was unaware of the three presences that had made themselves comfortable on the floor behind me.

(Kanda POV)

Lavi, Lenalee and I were going to come practice in the music room when we saw the Moyashi from art walk in. We, being the people we are, followed him. He was so entranced with the piano, he didn't even notice us. We snuck and sat behind him. We waited to see what he would do.

(Allen POV)

I sighed deeply and retracted my hands from the piano. Is it really okaty to play? I haven't played since the day Cross first beat me. I...I guess playing just for a little while wouldn't hurt. I put my hands back on the piano and started to play the intro to a song I had made when I first started to live with Cross. And then, I started the song, pushing all my bodled up feelings out at once.

"I'm here again

A thounsand miles away from you

A broken mess, just scatterd pieces of who I am

I tried so hard

Thought I could do this on my own

I've lost so much along the way...

Then I'll see your face

I know I'm finally your

I find everything, I thought lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make,

Me whole.

I've come undone

But you make sense of who I am

Like puzzle pieces in your eye...

Then I'll see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything

I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make,

Me whole." I picked up the tempo but at the same time slowed it a bit before continuing singing.

"I tried so hard

So hard

I tried so hard...

Then I'll see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make,

Me whole.

So you can make, me whole." I slowed down the tempo until I eventually stopped playing. Suddnly, i heard clapping and truned around. To say I was shocked, surprised, scared, nervous, and all of the above...would be an understatement.

The bandmembers of "InnOCenCe" were behind me, clapping for MY music. Lavi came over to me and slung his arm over my shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, looks like we found ourselves a new vocalist." I stood there dumbfounded and there was only one thing left to say.

"Huh?"

0o0

After Lavi said what he did, I did something stupid... I Ran.( A/N: If you haven't read my one-shot, I Ran, read it. Its sad but good) I ended up in my math class. There was still about 20 minutes left of lunch, so I did what was only logical. I went to sleep.

0o0

The rest of the day, I avoided any contact with Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee. Eventually, last period let out and I went to my homeroom class to talk with . When I walked into the class, was sitting at his desk. He looked at me and then pointed to a desk, telling me to sit down. I did so.

looked ta me with a frown. "Allen, you do realize that the end of the school year is right around the corner right?" I looked down when said this, already knowing what was coming. "Yes, ." I said as I looked up and saw rub his temples before looking back at me. "Your going to fail this grade if you don't start doing your work."

I was a bout to say something to that when cut me off.

"I already know about your enviorment at home, Allen. Principle Komui already told me. I'm sorry, but if you want to pass this grade, your going to have to quit some jobs, get some sleep, and try your hardest to cath up in your classes." I began to panic a little."But I need the money! What am I going to do without money?" I asked in a rushed tone.

stood and walked over to me. He put he put his hand over mine, calming me a little. "Listen. During school, do some things for the teachers, they will gladly pay you. Your art teacher, , needs someone to watch his house while he's gone in the evening. He said he can't trust his 2 youngest son's and his eldest recently moved out, so he needs the help. He'll pay twenty dollors an hour. You can also get your homework done. Ask him tomorow, okay?" told me in a father like tone.

I smiled up at him but still was a little unsure. "Okay, I will." I stood with my stuff and headed to the door. Before I could leave however, said something that made my decision clear. "Your worth something, Allen. I'm not the only one who thinks that. You have a lot of potential. Don't let it go to watse." I smiled at him and left out the door.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to try house-sitting.

0o0 

Usually, i had work after school, (oh yeah, its monday) but today I was off on my jobs, except one, but I didn't have to go in till' 10pm. Instead of going home, I set out to the jobs I have from the time when school was out, 3:30pm, til 8pm. I had to quit. This was going to be a long day.

0o0

By the time I got finished with everything, it was 7:34. Still not wanting to go home and face Cross, i went to a local bar named, "Adultary". I walked in and sat at the bar. A girl I know all too well, which was also the bartender, came over to me. Her name was Nagisa Hijimoto. **(A/N: ITS MEH!)**

She flashed me a smile."What would you like?" She asked me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow." You do know I'm not old enough to drink, right?" I asked in return. She smirked at me and her red eyes flashed wickedly. " Yeah, but you look like you need one. Besdies, when has age ever stopped you in doing something? The drinks on the house by the way." She said and walked to th eother side of the bar to get me whatever.

I heard the door open. I didn't turn around, but I did when I heard my name called. Lenalle, Lavi and Kanada were walking towards me. I was about to run away again but they had already made it to where I was. There was no use in running. I sighed and got out my math homework. Might as well start on it.

When they got cloer to me, Kanda sat in a chair on my left and Lenalle, my right. Lavi jumped on the bar and sat there, starring at me with a bright smile.

"So, why did you run off like that?" He asked. I sighed again for the hundreth time that day. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked is all." I said in a fake apoligetic voice. As soon as I finished, Nagisa came over with my drink. Just from the smell I could tell that it was my favorite drink. "Sex on the beach"

"Here you go, Allen." I smiled as I took a drink. Thanks, babe." I said. She kissed my cheek and went to go help other costomers. I heard an annoyed snort and looked at Kanda. Was that...jelousy I saw on his face? Naw, couldn't be. I looked at Lavi and saw that he was facing me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Why would he-oh!...OH!

My face was red in a second. "It's not what you think! We're like brother and sister. That's just our little thing. I swear." I hurried to explain. I saw him chuckle and my blush deepened. "No need worry, buddy. I believe you. Anyway, how'd you get that drink?"

"I got it on the house."

"Aren't you too young to drink?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I got a fake I.D."

"Same here, but I don't use mine a lot because I have connections. Such as Nagisa. The girl you just saw. She works at every bar in town, just different days."That seemed to shut him up. Lenalee looked at me witha disaproving pout. "Well, I think fake I.D.'S are wrong but I can't really say anything because I have one too. Anyway, about our offer. We would really like you in our band. Your voice is just what we need." She said.

I sighed...again.

"I can't. I have work, and I have to catch up in school. The band would just be another distraction." I tried to reason. Lavi jumped in this time. "We can help!" He suggested, but of course I had more. "What about my work schedule?" I asked. Lavi already had something to say to that though."We can see it and work something out. Listen, you don't have to tell us you answer right now. Sleep on it." I nodded my head and sat down the now empty cup. My phone suddenly buzzed, telling me I had a text. I got my phone out and saw that it was from Coss.

I opened it and almost had a panic attack at what I read.

'Where is my wine! Are U fuckin wit me! I betta hve it..NOW!'

I looked at the clock and truth eb told, it was 9pm. I put my stuff in my bag and jumped over the counter. "Nagisa! I need two Russian, 1944 bottles of wine!" I shouted to her. She trew them to me out of nowhere and I caught them with ease before putting them in my bag and zipping it close. I could ask Nagisa to take em home but she's working. I took a deep breath and turned to Lavi. "Could you take me home?" I asked. "Sure, buddy!" He yelled. We headed to the exit and then to Lavi's car. I sat in the back with Kanda while Lenalee sat in the front with Lavi and Lavi drove. I couldn't even bring myself to be hapy sitting so close to Kanda.

I fucking hate Cross.

**A/N: So, here's this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, there will be a delay in A Deathly Game. Srry!**

**Untill next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4: It hurts

**Hey! Sorry, but my updates will be a little slow! Sorry again! and for those of you who FORGOT...its okay. i nearly forgot about it too. R&R!**

While we drove back to my house, I called into work and told them I wouldn't be coming in tonight. I just couldn't handle all of what happened today and go to work. When I saw we were about five minutes from my house, I subconsciously leaned into Kanda and was downright shocked when he wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him. Well, I might as well enjoy it.

0o0

When we got infront of my house, I got out of the car...slowly. I was dreading walking into that house. Cross would undoubtedly be beating me today...but...I'm gonna' stop him! Yeah! He will no longer hit me! I waved as Lavi drove away and counted the steps I took to get to the front porch.

(Lavi POV)

Instead of driving to drop off Yuu and Lenalee, I parked my car somewhere Allen wouldn't see us. When Allen got out of the car, he was scared, and I wanted to know why.

"Baka Usagi! What are you doing?" Yuu yelled at me. Instead of replying the way I usually do, I was dead serious in my tone. "Somethings wrong and I want to find out what." I said. Lenalee and Yuu decided to stay quite as we watched the happenings of Allen's life at home through the window that conveniently happened to be open, showing us everything.

What we watched was sicking.

(Allen POV)

I walked inside the house, closing the door behind me, and walked into the living room where I knew Master was waiting for me. When I got there, Master was sitting on the couch, just like I said, waiting for me.

"Where's my whine?" He asked in a slurred voice. He was already drunk. I fumbled with my bag and placed the bottles on the table infront of him. He opened one of the bottle, poured some whine in his cup, took a sip, the rest was quickly threw on me. I was unfazed because I was used to it.

"Why were you so late?" He asked. I gripped my bag close to my chest. "Some friends held me up." I said. He let out a boisterous laugh. "Friends? What person would want to be friends with a freak?" I gritt my teeth together.

The bastard...

Master stood and walked over to me. Before I knew it, he punched me in my gut. When my knee's hit the ground, he kicked me in the head, sending me flying backward. Blood dripped from my mouth. He stood there with a victorious smirk on his face. I stood slowly and made my way over to him.

"I...I hate you..." I said to him. He just laughed again. "Do you want to know something, Allen!~" He said, saying my name with an annoyingly high-pitched voice. I just stared at him, hatred floating around my inner-soul for him.

"Mana never loved you." He said and it felt like my whole world had broken.

He was lying. He had to be. Mana...loved me.

"Take it back..." I said lowly. His smirk only widened.

"I didn't hear that. Say it again?"

"Take it back."

"Huh?What'd yo-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" I yelled at him.

He only watched my reaction with a slick smile. "You only say that because it you know it's true." I hated him for saying that...

I hated him for saying that because ...

It was the truth.

I looked down."Fuck you." "Don't mind if I do"

I heard him reply to me.

He grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me up the we were up the steps, he threw me in his room, on his bed and proceeded in touching me and practically ripping off my cloths. And all I could do...was cry. Eventually, Before he got to ripping off my pants, I somehow slipped from his grip.I ran into my room and locked the door. He banged on it from the outside and demanded I open it. I ignored him. I got as many cloths as I could and put them in my backpack. Just as I zipped up my book bag,my door slammed open and in came Master.

I ran pat him into the hall. When I as at the to of the stairs, a gunshot was heard. i didn't feel the pain, but I knew the bullet had hit me, right in the back of my right thigh.

Needless to say, I fell down the steps.

My eyesight started to blur and I could barely feel my body. All I knew was that I had to get away when I saw Master descending the stairs.I grabbed my dropped bag and ran from in the house to the only place I knew I would be safe. School. I heard Master call my name, but again, he was ignored.

(Kanda POV)

We watched as Allen limped away from the house, faster than he should have been able to. Whoever the redhead was that had beatin Allen so badly, would pay. When I saw Lavi just sitting there, I hit him in the back of the head. "Follow the damn Moyashi!" I yelled. He seemed to come back to life because he was off in a second.

0o0

Allen lead us to the school building. Why here? We hopped out of the car and followed him in. I know we should have called the police or something, but there was something telling me not to. We ended up in the music room. He, once again, did not notice us. Instead of going to the piano, he went and plugged in an electric guitar and turned on one of the mics. This song was going to be intense.

(Allen POV)

I wonder if they know that I knew they were following me? Oh well. i'll just play to get my mind off things. I took a deep breath and started the song.

"You found me here, waiting for your chance

You would reach inside and take all of me

You watch your lies smother me again

But now you can't!

Don't even try, you're wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around

I'm fighting my way through you

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back ill beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you!

I turn around, there you are

A blink and a flash back to you again

You push me down, tried to steal it all

This time I'm pushing back!

Don't even try, you're wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down, turn around

I'm fighting my way through you

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you!

ohh on you

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try to stop me

Go ahead and try!

Go ahead and try!

Don't even try, you're wasting time

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around

I'm fighting my way through you!

Push you away, I'll never break

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now

I'm turning my back on you!"

I finished out the song on the guitar and as soon as I finished, Darkness claimed me as its prize.

(Lenalee POV)

I was, once again, blown away by Allen's singing, but I felt as though I was forgetting something. Then I remembered. The gunshot! By te time I emembered however, it was too late. Allen had finished the song and fainted into a pool of hi own blood. "Alen!" I yelled. ran over to him and his pulse. "Is he alive?" I heard Kanda say. "Yes, but his pulse is weak. We need to get him to the hospital, now!" I said. in a rushed tone.

Kanda picked up Allen and we ran to the car. I could only hope we made it in time.:

**A/N: Again, sorry about not updating!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm sorry Goodbye

**Enjoy****and****thanks****everyone****for****the****reviews****!**

(Allen Walker POV)

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with white.

Hospital white.

I felt something warm on my right hand and looked to see Kanda's head laying on my hand. He was asleep. His face was peaceful, far less scary than when he was awake. I slowly slipped my hand from under his head and started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I wonder...would you like me if I told you my feelings? Would you shun me? Or would you accept them and then shun me when you learned of my past..." I spoke softly to myself, still messing with Kanda's hair. I was unaware that he was slowly starting to awake. If I had been, I wouldn't have let myself remember my past and let my tears fall.

*Flashback*

Young Allen Walker (who we will now call Chibi Allen) was walking back home from a particularly bad day of school. First of all, he had stayed up later than usual to finish up some homework and this lead to him falling asleep in class. His teacher had rudely awakened him by pushing him out of his chair and onto the ground. He then made Chibi Allen sit outside of class for the remainder of the period. At lunch, a bully had knocked Chibi Allen down and took his lunch money. Now, Chibi Allen couldn't get any food. After school when he walking home, a group of bully's pushed him in an alley and started to beat him.

After about an hour of limping home in extreme pain, Chibi Allen made it to his house. Chibi Allen trudged into the house, closing and locking the door behind him, before going up to his room. When he was safely on his bed, while taking care of his wounds a thought occurred to him. "Where's Mana?" He thought but then just shrugged off the odd feeling he had and told himself that Mana was just working late. With that thought in mind, Chibi Allen went to bed because of how tired he was.

0o0

Chibi Allen knew something terrible happened the next morning when he realized Mana wasn't home yet. Chibi Allen had gotten dressed and went to Mana's room to see if maybe there would be a clue as to where Mana was. When Chibi Allen got to where Mana's night stand was, he looked at the phone that was on it and saw that Mana had a voicemail message.

Chibi Allen picked up the phone and listened to the message. A gruff voice was heard from the phone. "Look, Mana. I don't want to give you these drugs because I know you got that kid you're taking care of. When you get under the bridge, the shots will be there like we planned. I just forgot to tell you that you can't take it all. You could possibly die if you do. Call me back." The message ended and Chibi Allen dropped the phone, shocked.

"What...what if Mana is..." Chibi Allen didn't finish that sentence, seeing as he was already headed for the "Mizmin Bridge", where he knew Mana would be because it was the only bridge he would go near. Mana didn't go near bridges because he had this weird phobia that they would fall on him. Now he knew why he went near this one.

Chibi Allen neared the place Mana was supposed to be at, his pace slowed and his heart quickened. His stomach dropped to the ground, as did the tears that were now falling from his face.

There lay Mana...

Cold and dead.

Chibi Allen knew this, yet he still went over to his body and pushed it, trying to wake Mana up from a sleep that never ended. "Father... Ma-Mana? Wake up, okay? I'll be a good boy and we'll play together like always." Chibi Allen said through his tears.

Mana didn't move.

Chibi Allen continued still.

"Come on, Mana... wake up! I want you to be there when I bring my first date home, or when I fall in love. I want you to be there when I graduate high school, and eventually college. When I get a job. Get married and have children. I want you to be there when you're not the only one who loves me like in the stories you read me! I wanted you to be with me when you died so I could say... g-goodbye. Why? Why'd you have to die?" Chibi Allen said before he completely broke down.

Chibi Allen doesn't know exactly how long he sat there. All he remembers after that day for a long time was the ambulance carrying away Mana's body after tearing Allen from him brutally. Going to the funeral, meeting a man who claimed he'd be taking care of him two weeks after the funeral and waiting those two weeks in front of Mana's grave, doing nothing, eating nothing, and being nothing.

When the man, later identified as Cross Marian, found him, Chibi Allen was practically dead. It took a year of gambling, debt sharks, traveling, beatings, and rape to get Chibi Allen back into a living being.

This all helped in getting Chibi Allen where he is today.

Nothing.

*Flashback ends*

I chuckled bitterly to himself. "Now I remember. This isn't the first time this has happened. This is just the first time I have gotten away." I said thickly. I stopped stroking Kanda' hair when I felt said man's head rising. I looked beyond shocked when he saw all the different emotions flashing in his eyes.

Hate

Anger

Sympathy

Worry

Lust

Care

Happiness

Sadness

...Love?

That's when I remembered that I was crying. I quickly tried to stop them and wipe his face clean, but they just wouldn't stop next thing I know, Kanda had pulled me into a one armed hug and my face was flush against his chest. And when I thought things couldn't get better, he started to speak.

"Don't wipe away your tears. They are apart of you. They will also allow you to feel solace. You have been through enough. Let it out and then rejoice and move on." He said. I was bawling and sobbing before he even finished. And the, he held me, never leetinggo. In that one moment I actually felt...loved.

I barely heard the faint sound of the door opening and Lavi and Lenalee walking in. When Lenalee lays her hand on my shoulder I look over to her and see both her and Lavi with smiles on their faces. I can only return the favor by smiling myself. The first real smile in a long time.

I wipe away my tears and lean a little bit away from Kanda before saying two words that would honestly help me out a lot.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." It's only true that I was talking to Mana.

**A****/****N****: ****So****this****was****one****of****the****sadder****chaps****in****this****story****. ****In****the****next****chapter****, ****Allen****will****have****to****deal****with****Cross****himself****, ****by****choice****of****course****and****legal****stuff****will****happen****. ****Then****after****all****that****stuff****is****finished****, ****in****the****chapter****after****that****we****will****finally****start****the****true****meaning****of****this****story****. ****BATTLE****OF****THE****BANDS****COMPETITION****! ****Sorry****for****the****wait****.**

**Until****Next****Time****...**

**SEE****YA****!**


	6. Chapter 6:Banana's wiggle for free-

**I really don't have anything to say but the traditional srry about not posting earlier, so here you go!**

(Nagisa POV (**ME**))

"Thanks for the help, Babe. Can you just close up for me?" I said to my 6 year long boyfriend, Andrew Howard. "Sure. Why aren't we staying open today?" He asked me. I started to put on my grey jacket and tie my shoes while replying to him. "Allen's in the hospital so I wanted to just spend the day with him and talk to him about some things while I was there." I walked over to Andrew and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as I picked up my bag and keys. "Be back later." I said. He blew me a kiss and I caught it and put it in my pocket to save for later. Cheesey, I know, but that was us.

When I got to the car, I pulled out my phone and texted Allen. Informing him that I was on my way over to him.

(Allen POV)

I laughed at a joke Lavi said and almost shed a tear at how annoying Kanda looked. After the whole sad stuff was over, we just sat doing nothing but goofing off. I reached onto the table by my bed and picked up my phone and saw I had a text from Nagisa. I opened it and saw that she was on her way. I already knew what that meant. One, there'd be alcohol and two, legal stuff.

I put the phone down and died a little on the inside when I heard the words, "Banana's wiggle for free, stupid" come out of Kanda's mouth. I don't know what they were talking about to make him say that, but it had to of been funny. "Hey Allen. Are you gay?" I heard Lenalee ask. "No. I'm Bisexual." I answered and winked at laughed, knowing I was joking around, but I could have sworn I heard a growl come from where Kanda was. " Have you ever dated anyone?" She asked. I shook my head yes. "A few people actually. When I lived in India, I went out with this girl named... I can't remember but I had cheated on her with her brother and when we left I promised to keep in touch but never actually did." I wonder what happened to them.

"I went out with this dude named Devit but we weren't really that good of a couple so we broke up but we are still friends. He ended up with his best friend Jas. Together they make, Jasdevi, is what they tell me. They come to visit me every Saturday night to take me somewhere to get drunk and do things I'll be ashamed of when I'm I went out with this girl named Lala. We probably would still be together if she hadn't moved t Germany during the middle our relationship. She moved back and we still socialize but she's getting married to some dude I had to make sure was good for her first, next, Spring..I think." I wonder if I should go..

" And, there's more but I only really remember the last relationship I was in. I went out with some dude name Tyki Mikk. He was nice and all but we both knew that the relationship wouldn't end well so we separated on mutual terms. We still hook up from time to time, but nothing serious." I finished talking and looked at their shocked faces. "What?" I asked. They all shook their head no, I guess signaling that nothing was wrong.I guess I could let it go. "Hey, Tyki Mikk... That name sounds so familiar for some reason.." I heard Lavi say under his breath but since he didn't say it loud, I assumed he didn't want us to hear so I let it be. I heard the door being open and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey Nagisa!" I said.

(Nagisa POV)

I opened the door and was met by a beaming Allen. "Hey Nagisa!" I heard him say. I chuckled and went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and laughed when I saw the jealous look of the long haired boys face. " You still haven't introduced me to your friends, Allen." I said.

Allen smiled. " The redhead is Lavi. The pretty girl next to him is Lenalee and the one next to me is Kanda." He said. I waved at them all. " Nice to meet you all." I said. Lenalee and Lavi replied back with a wave and Kanda just sat there looking indifferent. I turned back to Allen. "So, before I bring out the Vodka, do you want to discus you know what with them here or not?" I asked. Allen thought a bit then turned to his friends. " I have some stuff I need to talk to Nagisa about so if you could please leave it would be appreciated. I'm sure you guys have stuff to do today anyway. I'll see you guys later. They may let me out today." He said. His friends slowly got up and left but not before Kanda sent me a glare.

I laughed and sat down in a chair in front of Allen.I pulled out two glasses and filled them to the top with Whip Cream Vodka. We sipped on them for a few minutes before I spoke. "We need to find you a place to stay. You can stay with me until all of your things are transferred from Cross' to where you'll be staying. Personally, I think you should stay in a household with an adult." I said. Allen sat his cup down and thought a minute before speaking to me. "Well, I was thinking of house-sitting for my art teacher. It seems he is very generous so I could ask him if I could stay at his home and still house-sit for him and then I can still work my late shift at the gas station and get my school work done. I'll still have to pay Cross' depts afterall." He said.

I pulled out some papers from my bag and handed them to Allen. "Those are papers that say that your gaurdian has allowed you to live on your own with whomever you choose. You have to get Cross to sign it so it will come into effect. I could get it for you if you like." I suggested but Allen shook his head. "No, I'll do it. I have to speak with him anyway. Could you go and see if I can get out now so I can handle this. I want to get this over with. Plus, I hate hospitals." He said. "Sure." I replied and left the room.

(Allen POV)

I sighed and layed down on my sighed. I took out my phone and played the instrumental to my favorite song. "How to save a Life" By: The Fray. Of course I had to sing along.

"Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And I pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life" I stopped singing and looked behind me when I heard clapping. Nagisa and a few doctors, nurses and patients were clapping for my singing. I sat up and smiled a little. " Thanks, I guess." We all laughed. When everyone left, Nagisa started to sign all these papers to get me out while the doctor helped me pack my stuff and get me dressed. When everything was set, Nagisa helped me to her car.

"Are you sure about this, Allen?" She asked me. I pulled my hair in frustration. " Yeah. I knew one day it would come down to this. Might as well get it over with." She nodded and started the car.

(Cross POV)**He's a little OOC i'll admit.**

I saw Nagisa's car pull into the driveway and put the boxes I was currently carrying down. When I saw Nagisa struggling to help Allen out of the car and hold her and Allen's bag, I went out to help. I picked up Allen and we walked into the house in silence. I sat him on the couch and saw him looking at all the boxes that littered the house. " Going somewhere?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I called into work again. I'm going to France. I know that you came here to...Leave anyway, so I packed your stuff for you. I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong and I understand why you are leaving. I'm also not asking you for your forgiveness, I just don't want you to continue to hate me as you have the entire time you've known me, even if I know it was my own fault." I truly was ashamed.

Allen smiled warmly. " Thanks for packing my things and even after all the things you did to me, I have never hated you. I forgive you, just, you need to work on your drinking habits. Also, It's going to be weird not waking up and making you breakfast every morning or brushing your hair or having our little arguments and making up over a cup of moonshine. I'm gonna' miss you, Master. At least I have your debts to remember you by." He laughed at his own joke and I found myself laughing with him.

"Oh, yeah. I need you to sign these so I can live on my own without you. Nagisa, Can you give him the Papers to sign?" Allen asked Nagisa and she did as asked of her. I took a pen out of my hair and signed the paper, then gave it back to Nagisa. I looked at Allen. "Could you stay with me until your stuff is all to wherever you're moving? I know you probably planned to stay with Nagisa but I would really appreciate it." I asked. Allen looked at Nagisa and she nodded. Allen smiled. "Sure. I'd love to. I'm sort of tired. You didn't pack my bed up did you?" He asked. I shook my head no and helped him upstairs to lay him down.

When he hit the mattress he was almost instantly asleep. When I walked back downstairs I realized it was finally time to confront Nagisa. She looked at me with a glare. " If you hurt him again, consider your life already over. Do you understand me?" She asked. i nodded my head in understanding and her face warmed. "Be safe out there, Marian." And with that she left.

What a scary girl.

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I will update my other stories...soon.**

**Until Next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7:Night Shounen

**So, here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy!**

(Allen POV)

0o06:15am0o0

I looked around my room and felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. What used to a vibrant room, filled with posters, books, and things young men such as I shouldn't have. Though there were so many memories that I didn't want to have that were associated with this room, there was just as many good one's that leveled them out. I remembered when we first moved here. Cross and I had painted the room together and had even had playful banter with each other and threw paint on one another. We ended up sleeping on the floor, seeing as we had removed all the furniture to paint.

I stood up and opened my blinds to see the sun barely breaking through the surface of the Earth. I limped to the hallway and slowly walked down the stairs, seeing a small blood stain from our previous fight. I continued to the living room where a large white grand piano stood with its white seat. I wonder if I could take it with me. I walked into the kitchen and ran my hand over the cool surface that was the counter beside the sink. I remember when I cooked for thanksgiving. Cross had actually helped and we ate together in silence. Not the awkward kind, but the comfortable kind.

I then decided to go into the basement. Out of all the house, It held the most. I was my sanctuary, the place I went when the rest of the world just couldn't have been worth living anymore. I would come down here and just think. Think about what made me come down here, all the wrongs done to me and all the wrongs I had done to others. When I was finished thinking I'd come upstairs, calm and collected, regardless of my still scattered thoughts.I walked over to the far corner where a small makeshift pallet was laid out. Sometimes I would sleep down here as well.

I sat on it and took out my phone and quickly dialed Tiedol's home phone. Lavi had given it to me saying that it was in case of emergencies and I couldn't reach him or Lenalee. Luckily, the one who answered was the one I had called for.

"Hello? This is the Tiedol's household. May I ask who is speaking?" I heard Tiedol say through the phone. "It's Allen Walker from your first period art class." I said. I heard Tiedol hum in remembrance. "May I ask to why you are currently calling so early in the morning and did not come to school yesterday?" He asked. I took a small breath break and talked through the receiver. " I was admitted to the hospital because of an injury. As to why I am calling so early, I know you will be teaching today and don't want to bother you through the day, also, is the position of house sitting still open? If so, I'd like to fill it."I finished.

"Oh, why thank you Allen. I was thinking no one was going to ask to help out. I heard Reever told you about it but I didn't think you'd actually do it. Thank you so much." Tiedol said to me. I was hesitant in asking the next question. "Um...I know this is way too much to ask from you, but I have recently come into some home problems. I really need the money you are willing to pay me, but I also need a place to stay for a while. I was wondering since I have to house sit anyway if I could stay with you?" I asked with a hopeful tone growing in my every word. Tiedol stayed quiet for a minute and I thought he was going to say no. "Alright. How long until you'll be able to start bringing your stuff in?" He asked. I smiled brightly and let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't know how relieved I am. Thank you so much. I would like to start taking my things in today but I personally probably won't be there until Saturday or Sunday." I said. "Alright. Well, I have to start getting ready for school. See you Saturday or Sunday." And with that, he hung up the phone. Before I could even put my phone up, it rung again. It was Lavi. i answered the phone and was met with Lenalee's voice. "Hey Allen. Can we come over in a few hours. We were just so worried about you that we decided to skip school today. Also, you won't be able to change our minds about that. Can we? And where are you staying?" She asked. " Sure. I'm at my house. Bye." Before she could say anything, I hung up the phone and limped my way all the way to Cross' bedroom and jumped on top of him as he slept.

"GET UP!" I yelled in his ear. Cross shot upright and I landed on the floor. It hurt so bad. Cross looked panicked as he helped me sit on the bed. Before he could say anything, I answered his unquestioned question. "I'm fine. Come help me cook a feast of a breakfast. My friends are coming over." Cross grumbled and put on his pants. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he slipped on his glasses and helped me down the steps and into the kitchen. Now, it was time to cook.

0o010:00am0o0

We had just finished setting the table with plates, bowls, and cups full of food and drink. With large amounts of powder left, I did the only rational thing I could do in that moment. I threw some at Cross. Of course he only had to repay me by starting a powder war with me. I'm sure the whole house would have been covered in white had we both not looked at one another and started to laugh loudly at one another's appearance. We heard a cough from behind us and stopped laughing. We also heard a tapping of a shoe. It was only one person who could make Cross scared and that was also the only person who could rival me in everything I did.

We turned around and face what could have possibly been our doom.

Nagisa Hijimoto.

(Nagisa POV)

"Look at the mess you two made! I was coming to stop by to see what you were doing and ran into your friends outside. Look at what they had to come in and see. go upstairs and clean up! Both of you while I clean up down here. I swear you both are a couple of baby's." I scolded Cross and Allen about their childish behavior and watched as they walked upstairs to wash up. Sulking so bad that it was too cute to be because they were mad.

I looked at Allen's friends and asked if they could help me straighten up a little. They accepted without hesitation.

0o0

We were now all sitting at the table, demolishing the food Allen and Cross had prepared for was funny how they could go from such a death reckoning situation in the midst of one's drunken stupor and other's loked away rage. I noticed Allen' friends were a little weary about being near Cross but didn't want to say anything with how they were currently getting along so well. Smart kids I'll admit, but now, it was time for Q&A. I cleared my throat and every turned to me.

"Lavi, Lenalee, and Mister Jealous, I'm sure you want some answers as to what went on ,Monday night." I ignored Kanda's growl at my name for him and continued. "Ask any question and they will gladly answer for you." I said, deciding what Allen and Cross would do for them. Lavi was the first to speak. "Does what happened that night happen a lot? I often saw Allen in school with bruises and what not. Was that because of you?" He asked Cross directly. Said man lit a cigarette and sat back in his seat.

"Yes, they were. Allen and I often had small confrontations that led to violence and were mostly fueled by my excessive drinking problem. So most of the time, it was my fault. Especially when I claimed his late Father didn't love him, as I did Monday night." He answered. Lenalee was next. "Why did you decide to stay here all this time? Why not get the law involved or run away?" She asked Allen. Allen thought a bit. "I loved him like the second father I never had. I knew he had a drinking problem and when he beat me or did other things I didn't like, I knew it wasn't really him. it was the alcohol speaking and acting as him." He said quietly.

Kanda was last but surprisingly, his question was the most unexpected, seeing as he had been send death rays at Cross all morning. "Will we be able to ever do this again? A meal in the morning with all of us?" Cross had to tell him the truth and he knew Allen wanted to know the answer as well. "Most likely not. Where I am going and what I am about to do is not the safest thing there is but it is also the most dangerous thing I will ever have to do." he said. I could see Allen look down sadly but with a pat on the head from Cross, he was back to normal.

Kanda then said something that made a whole lot of sense but was still a shock seeing as it came out of the bloodlusted samurai man's mouth. "Then let's forget about what happened before and focus on now. After all, this could be the very last time we can do this."

We took it to heart and did everything we could for next few hours to make as many precious memories with each other until they had been found out and had to go to school while I had to go back to the bar. I hoped this wouldn't be the last time this happened. Lord only knows it would hurt Allen more than anyone. I sent Andrew and his friends to take Allen's stuff and start carrying it to Tiedol's. Before I knew it, Allen's school was out and I found myself yet again at Allen's discussing a topic I didn't think Allen would be apart of because of his tendency to stray away from people his age.

(Lavi POV)

I gripped Allen in the tightest hug I had ever given anyone. He had just agreed to be in our band so now it was time to bust out the big news. I sat back and straightened my posture. "Well, I have some exciting news everyone." I said, they all looked at me strangely. I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs, "I SIGNED US UP FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" They stared at me with slow, non-understanding looks until the took in what I had just yelled. Kanda and Lenalee were unamused and Allen just looked like he wanted to smack me.

"Isn't Battle of The Bands like a month from today?" Lenalee asked and I nodded. They started to freak out.

"We can't be ready by then!"

"I'm new! I don't even know any of your songs yet!"

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Plus, we need a manager. We don't have one!"

"SHUT UP!" I suddenly yelled and the quieted down. "Now, I have planned to use all new songs for Battle of the Bands, so that's covered because with enough dedication we can make a song in a day. We so can be ready because we're awesome and I didn't think you'd be mad about me signing us up so..whoops. As for the manager..." I trailed off and scratched the back of my head with a nervous laugh. They could tell I didn't think that far into my plan. Suddenly, it was like an Angel was sent down from Heaven as our savior.

"I could be you guys' manager." Nagisa said. I could tell that Lenalee and Kanda were mulling over the decision so Allen and I made it for them instead. "You're hired!" We said and jumped in excitement. All too soon however, it became late and it was time to go. Tiedol had called saying he needed Kanda to help him unpack some stuff. I would ask Yuu what it was but I knew he hadn't been home since this morning when we left.

0o0

(Allen POV)

I sat down on my bed and talked into my phone. " I'm telling you. In all my 15 years of life, in the past 3 days, it seems as though I have lived three more lives. Everything is moving so fast. I'm moving and Cross is going to France. I'm in a band and I'll be most likely competing against your band and its just going to be so intense I can tell." I was too thrilled with this. I heard a low chuckle come from the phone. "I'm glad you're having fun. I know its going to be fun competing against you if you get in." The mildly accented voice said.

I yawned and turned off my light and got under my covers. "I'm tired so, I'll see you Saturday?" I asked. I heard the voice Hum in agreement. I yawned yet again. "G'night, Tyki." I said. I could hear Tyki's smile in his voice as he said the words, "Night, Shounen*" And hung up the phone before I could reply. He knew I hated it when he called me that.

**A/N: Well, first off, Happy Thanksgiving and being in the giving spirit, I decided to update this early. I have also started a new story titled, "Back to the Beginning" Check it out and tell me what you think. Review here too, please!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shut up and drive!

**Well, here's the next chap but there's something important I need to tell you all. It's been brought to my attention that things with Allen and Cross moved way too quickly. For others who noticed this, sorry but I really needed to get Cross out of the picture. Also, what I meant to tell you all, is that Allen and Cross had set a sort of routine after living together for so long which went, argue, fight, make up and play. From here on out the story will commence slower, I promise. Again, i'm sorry for moving things so quickly but the plot had to move.**

**Well, here's the story!**

(Kanda POV)

I stared at Tiedol in shock. I couldn't even speak. I had just been told, right after I had gotten out of school, that the Moyashi was coming to live with us. The clothes I had unpacked and put in the guest room that were so small, had belonged to him and his room was right next to mines. I was so happy but I couldn't let Tiedol know that so I put on an irritated front.

"Why does the Moyashi have to live here?" I asked. He pat me on the head. "Oh, Yuu. It doesn't matter really. He's house-sitting also so it's not like he's staying here for nothing. Besides, it's not your right to say if he can stay here or not." I pushed his hand away from me. "Whatever, and don't call me that!" I yelled before grabbing my bag and walking out of the house.

"What was taking you so long?" Lavi asked me as I put my stuff in the back and jumped over the front door into the passenger seat. I leaned my seat back and propped my legs on the counsel. "Just shut up and drive." I said and knew I shouldn't have said it when we started to drive and he popped in an all too familiar CD and started to sing with it.

"Shut up and drive! Drive, drive, drive!" I rubbed my temples and took the CD out and threw it on the ground as we passed by an abandoned house. "Why'd you do that?" Lavi yelled. I decided to distract the stupid person driving with the news I had recieved this morning. "So, it seems that the Moyashi is moving into my house." I said.

"Well, that should be a good thing for you right? Don't you have like a huge crush on the kid?" He asked. I scowled at him. "He probably doesn't even like me. He's got all those other people he can be with." I said. Lavi seemed to think about that for a bit. "Well, you are right about that...All I can tell you is that you should try to win him over. You were doing good at the hospital" He told me.

I sighed before looking at him with dead seriousness. "Lavi." He looked at me briefly before turning back to the road. He knew I was serious because I called him by his name. "Yeah?" He asked. "Don't tell Lenalee about this." I said as he parked the car in front of his enormous house.

He smiled at me brightly. "Wouldn't dream of it." We got out the car and walked into the house, only to see a scene that was so funny, not even I could keep my laugh in. Lenalee was in the middle of the floor, covered in flour while glaring at the boy who stood above her with the flour. It was one of Kanda's older brother's. Daisya Berry, who had a humongous crush on Lenalee. I later found out that they were about to make a cake and Daisya was running around with the flour like a lunatic.

"Oh, I- I am so sorry, Lenalee." He stuttered out. Lenalee stood and in blind rage she smacked Daisya and ran upstairs, presumably to Lavi's room where she stored spare clothes. Daisya held his cheek in shock then ran over to Lavi like the sissy he is and cried to him. "I messed up again. She hates me, Lavi! She hates me!" He said. Lavi sighed and looked at me with mild amusement in his eye.

"Go set up the instruments in the basement. I'm about to go help out this dolt." He said. I nodded and headed towards my new destination. The stupid Rabbit's creepy basement.

(Allen POV)

I looked at my body in my life-sized mirror I had made sure I wouldn't take with me until I left. I was so astonished to see that remnants of what happened monday night were almost completely gone. My leg still hurt a bit, but I was able to walk way more normally. Today was Thursday so that meant I had two more days until Saturday. I put on this oversized button-up shirt and only buttoned the last few buttons.

I walked into Cross' room and leaned on the doorway as I watched him finish getting dressed. "So, you won't be back until tonight?" I asked. He started to tie his boots while answering me. "Yeah, so if you don't find something to do, you'll be bored and alone." He said. I walked over to his bed and layed down next to him as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "Let me see your cell. I said. He tossed it to me without further ado. I typed a few familiar buttons and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Yello." I heard Lavi say through the line.

"Can I come over? Cross is leaving and i'll have nothing to do." I said. Lavi humed and agreed soon after.

"Great. You live at 742 Yaoi Lane , right?" I asked. He hummed once again in agreement before a thought occurred to him.

"How do you know where-" He started but I cut him off.

"Bye, Lavi." I said and hung up the phone. I looked at Cross with puppy dog eyes.

"Can you help me get dressed and take me to Lavi's?" I asked. He was about to say no when he saw the face I was giving him. "Fine, just don't give me that look." He said and I mentally cheered as he followed me into my room. It's not like I couldn't get dressed by myself but I still needed help putting my pants and underpants on.

As I put on my the clothes I could, (Black shirt with a whole bunch of holes and the only thing it really covered was my chestal area, but only barely. A white dog collar that had spikes around it.) Cross watched my every move, very intently. I looked up at him and he got the hint to come put on my black laced panties, which he almost refused to touch, and these tiny white shorts that were definitely not booty shorts but were almost there.

I then but on these black thigh high socks and knee high black combat boots that had white shoe strings. I looked at my reflection and didn't like how I looked all that well. "Hand me those scissors. Their on my bed." I said to Cross and he quickly gave them to me. I cut my shirt so that the front stopped just above my belly button and left the back hanging down. I then walked over to my box I had under my bed and took out this white and yellow batman belly ring. I took out the small ball one I had in my hole and replaced it with the one I had just taken out.

I then took out this earring I bout that had a string and four ends. I put the first three at the top of my ear where I had three holes and connected the fourth one with the one of the holes I had at the bottom of my ear, where I had two holes. I then put this small ball in the one hole I had at the top of my ear on my left one and put a square diamond earring in the bottom of said ear before turning to Cross.

"How do I look?" I asked. The first words that slipped from his mouth were, 'Like a whore'.

I smirked. "That's what I was going for. Tomorrow, I was going to get my tongue pierced in the morning. You want to come with me" I asked as I we made our way downstairs. He grabbed my jacket and threw it at me as he started to put his on. I did the same. "Sure, whatever." I smiled and pulled him out the house and to the car. He unlocked the doors and we slipped into the seats of his Mercedez Benz. I gave Cross directions to Lavi's and allowed sleep to claim me.

(Cross POV)

I looked at Allen as I neared where his redheaded friend lived. He really shouldn't dress like that. It's unbecoming as a man but hey, who am I to criticize him. After spending these last few days with him, I really didn't want to go, nor did I want to leave him here, but I really didn't want to take him and get him hurt.

I suppose this is what I get though. I was supposed to be the father he lost and instead I was the monster that lived under his bed. Sometimes I wished he wouldn't forgive me after what I'd do. I didn't deserve it. Never would and I have no idea why I got it. I pulled into the driveway of a big house that was painted blue and white and shook Allen awake. He blinked a few times before he realized where he was.

" Oh, thanks for the ride." He said as he looked at me. I leaned over and with the courage I didn't think I'd ever use , kissed the top of his head. "Be good and don't get into trouble." I said. He smiled warmly at me before he squeezed me into a hug and jumped out the car. "See ya, later!" He yelled as he ran to the front porch. I pulled off when I saw a brown haired kid that had purple designs under his eyes open the door for Allen. Now, I had to go work.

(Allen POV)

I looked at the strange looking boy in front of me. He wasn't ugly looking, in fact he was quite attractive, just strange. I stepped into the house when he made room for me to come in. He closed the door behind us and turned to me. "Hey, i'm Daisya Berry, Kanda's older brother." He said. I smiled at him. "Names Allen Walker. Nice to met you. I'm the new vocalist for the band." I said, deciding to leave out the fact that I was moving into his house.

"Well, follow me. There all in the basement." He said and I followed him blindly into what seemed to be a very creepy basement. After I got passed the creepy steps and walls, the rest of the basement was huge and decorated nicely. A red and blue theme that I don't quite care to say was set up. I sat down on a couch next to Daisya and watched as the others warmed up by playing one of their songs, not yet noticing me.

Kanda started a slow beat on the drums and got a little louder as Lenalee started to play the base, and Lenalee and Kanda played their loudest when Lavi joined in. Lavi started to sing into the mic.

"Jump!" Was the first word he yelled.

"I don't wanna wake up today

Cuz every day's the same

And I've been waiting so long

For things to change

I'm sick of this town

Sick of my job

Sick of my friends

Cuz everyone's jaded

Sick of this place

I wanna break free

I'm so frustrated

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)

I just don't care tonight

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think my sorrow

Let's go, whoa...

Forget your problems

I just wanna jump

I don't wanna wake up one day

And find out it's too late

To do all the things I wanna do

So I'm gonna pack up my bags

I'm never coming back

Cuz the years are passing by

And I'm wasting all my t-t-time

I'm sick of this house

Sick of being broke

Sick of this town that's bringing me down

I'm sick of this place

I wanna break free

I'm so frustrated

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)

I just don't care tonight

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think my sorrow

Let's go, whoa...

Forget your problems I just wanna jump

I just wanna jump

I can't take it anymore

I can't take it anymore

I can't take it anymore

Forget tomorrow

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)

I just don't care tonight

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think my sorrow

Let's go, whoa...

Forget your problems

Time to let them go

Whoa

Forget tomorrow

I just wanna jump (jump!)

I just wanna jump (jump!)

Yeah!

I just wanna jump (jump!)

I just wanna jump" They finished the song and Daisya and I clapped. They looked at us and were shocked , I could tell to, see what I was wearing, seeing as I had taken off my jacket that covered everything I had on. Even Daisya looked shocked. They had to erase the look from there face when they saw me staring at them.

"Well, now that you here, lets get down to business." Lavi said. Kanda came and sat on my left side while Daisya got up to let Lenalee sit on my left and he and Lavi sat on the floor in front of us. No one said anything so I took the initiative to. "So, you said something about wanting to use all new songs for battle of the bands. How about for the entrance songs, we use two of mine and we make the other songs as we go long for the events." I said.

"That's a great idea, Allen. How about it guys?" Lenalee asked. Lavi and Kanda nodded while Daisya just drunk the pepsi he had gotten out of nowhere. "What songs do you want to use?" Lavi asked. I thought a minute. "I have a song called "Hurt" and another called "If today was your last day" I'd like to use those two. I don't have the music with me but if you get me some paper and a pencil, I can write down the lyrics and the music sheets for all the instruments." I said.

"Could you go get some paper, Daisya?" Lenalee asked and he agreed without much thought. Looks like he likes her. "How many instruments can you play?" Lenalee asked me absentmindedly. "Um... I can play the cello, violin, guitar, bass, drums, piccolo, piano, electric guitar and the flute." I said. They stared at me with wide eyes. "What? I had a lot of time to myself to learn." I said. They sighed. "Our artist Allen." Lavi mumbled and I chuckled.

I felt a hand slither its way onto mine and looked up to see Kanda looking away with a look that said, 'I'm doing something but I'm going to act like I don't care' I blushed and was slightly disappointed when he removed his hand on account of Daisya coming back down.

I was so confused around him. If he liked me, he should let the world know. I felt as though if we ever did manage to get passed the friend zone, I'd be hurt in the end.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chap! Song I used was "Jump" By: Simple Plan. Review! Also, Cross we'll no longer be in the fic for awhile other than the occasional phone call from Allen after Allen start's to live with Tiedol.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	9. NOTICE!

Hey everyone!

I know some of you are going to be very angry about what I'm going to say next, but I won't be updating anything until the 23rd, 24th, or 25th of December. I haven't decided which day yet. Yes, throw knives at me and shoot me all you want, its not going to change a thing. But, you all will love me when do come back because not only will I come back with a double-update for all my stories, I will also give everyone two one-shots each of the three anime's I have wrote about on fanfiction so far. D Gray Man, Hetalia, and Kuroshitsuji. I know, now everyone loves me.

AND I EXPECT A GODDAMNED REVIEW FOR ALL MY HARD WORK!

Well, that's really all I had to say. See ya soon.

Until Next Time...

SEE YA!


	10. Chapter 9: I quit!

**Sorry for not updating on time. I had to go to the , here is the first out of two updates! Read on! Also, when you read, there is going to be a city named Yaoington that doesn't exist but if by some magic it does, I'm awesome. Also, at the end of the next chap, I have an important question to ask you. Make sure you answer in a review.**

(Allen POV)

"Are you finished yet? Huh? Huh? Are you? Allen, are you done?" And it just went on. I had told Lavi ten times that I wasn't finished and he kept asking. I slammed the music sheets I were currently working on, down on the floor and stood up the basement steps. "That's it! Find someone else for your band! I'm done." I yelled just as I got all the way to the top of the steps. I walked through the door and grabbed my jacket Daisya had so gratefully hung up for me and put it on in a rush. I walked out of Lavi's house with a slam and started my trek to the park I knew was around the corner.

I took out the pack of cigarettes I stole from Master, earlier that morning. Then I took one out, put the pack back in my pocket and took out a lighter I had hidden in my hair. After lighting it, I took a big breath of it and let out a huge cloud of smoke. I always relaxed more when I smoked. Of course, the only other people who knew I smoked these cancer-on-a-sticks were Tyki, JasDevi and Tyki's brother Sheryl.

Speaking of Tyki, I can't wait to see him Saturday. It's been forever. I sat down on a swing, after realizing I had made it to the park. Living here in "No Man's Land" A.K.A. Yaoington, Tenessee, way in the city, it seemed it was the same whether all around. Always hot, but I found myself wishing I had dressed warmer when the sky darkened and little white crystals fell from the sky. Seeing as it was near the end of November, I wasn't **that **surprised but I found myself wishing it was hot again.

Snow brung back memories of loneliness and hatred. Snow brung me back to when I had found my father dead under the Mixmin Bridge, seeing as he had died on my birthday, December 25th, full of snow that day, it was. Snow brung me back to those awful days Cross had left me alone with not so much as a goodbye.

Snow used to be so beautiful to used to bring pleasant memories of Mana had enough money to get ourselves a present. Mana for Christmas and me for my birthday.

But that changed.

Now, snow could very well be the reason I have a small black hole in my heart, if I still have it. But, then again, I most likely do, seeing as I had fallen head over heels for a stupid Samurai wannabe. The snow was now dark, it held nothing but pain. It made me wish to cease to exist.

And here I am now, alone, with nothing but the snow to keep me (unwanted) company. I pull out my phone and call Tyki after spitting out my cigarette and stomping it into the ground. "What's up, Shounen?" I hear Tyki say. I smile a little. "Don't call me that." I say half-heartedly. Tyki chuckles. "Well, what is it you need?" He asks. "Just someone to talk to." I let out a sigh. "What time are JasDevi coming to pick me up on Saturday?" I ask. Tyki hums thoughtfully, "9:30pm, I do believe. Hey, want to hear what I did last night?" He asks excitedly. "Of course," I say. "I always listen to your stories."

0o0

(Lenalee POV)

I flicked Lavi on the head. "Why'd you keep asking him if he was done? He said NO repeatedly! Now look at what you did." I yelled at him. He looked at Kanda and Daisya for support. "Got's to go cook lunch." Daisya said. "Gotta' take a piss." Kanda said vulgarly.

With that, their gone. I looked down at Lavi who trembled on the couch. "You are to go and find Allen, get him back in the band and bring I'm back here. Am I understood?" I say intimidatingly. Lavi shakes his head yes but that is not enough. "I said, AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I say louder and Lavi squeaks out a yes before scrambling to his feet and making a mad dash to the door.

I lay down and sigh contently. "All in a day's work."

0o0 1:00pm 0o0

(Lavi POV)

I walked Begrudgingly to the park. That could have been the only other place he could have gone. I checked everywhere and now there was more snow outside and I was freezing. With what Allen wa wearing, he was probably a popsicle.

When I got to the main entrance of the park, I stopped dead in my tracks. Allen was sitting on a swing, laughing and talking on the phone. A newly lit cigarette by the looks of it, hung between his teeth and every now and again, a small puff of smoke would come from the youngers mouth. The snow that layed around him was basically the same color of his hair and his smile only added to the gorgeous scene that was. The clouds parted just enough to cast a ray of light over Allen's body and at that moment he looked like an Angel that had fallen to Earth and had taken on the bad habits of humans.

Allen was beautiful. I could now see why Kanda had chosen him to allow in his head. I was shaken out of my trance by his melodious laughter. I straightened myself up and ran over to him. "Allen!" I yelled. He looked up at me and frowned before saying something into the receiver of the phone, smiling softly when I guess he got a response back and hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Go on, read the next chap. I know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 10: Don't leave Moyashi!

**You happy? Well you should be, because this is the **_**second **_**update. Here's the second update! REVIEW! **

(Allen POV)

"I have to go. Talk to you later, kay'?" I said to Tyki. "Alright, see ya Saturday. Love ya." He said. I smiled and said, making sure Lavi couldn't see my lips moving, "Love you more." Then hung up the phone. Now, don't get me wrong. Our relationship had everything but love. Friendship was present. Kisses, hugs, talking, sexual intercourse. All that, except love. So, basically, it was just our little thing, no matter if we got in a relationship with someone or not.

Lavi sat on the swing next to me and I turned my head away, ignoring him in the way he would notice. Lavi sighed and I could hear him start to swing, but not high enough for me not to hear him when he started to speak. "I'm sorry. I was just being my annoying self. I don't want you to quit, neither does anyone else. Please come back." Lavi said and stopped swinging and talking.

I looked at him after a moment and saw him smirking. "Yuu will miss his little Moyashi, also." I blushed and pushed him in the arm. "Shut up! Come on, I'm freezing." I said and shivered. he took off his signature orange scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "There you go, buddy. Let's go." He said. I nodded and we were on our way.

0o0

As soon as I walked through the front door, I took off my jacket, keeping Lavi's scarf on because of how cozy it felt and turned to Lavi. "Keep everyone up here until I finish, including yourself, and when I'm done I'll call you." I said. Lavi nodded and I went into the basement to finish the sheets.

0o0

"Whew, finally finished." I wiped my eyebrow and yelled, "Finished!" Not a second later, six feet came pounding down the stairs. We took on the seats we had before I stormed out. Kanda sat on the edge of the couch while Daisya practically glowed as Lenalee leaned her head on his shoulder. I sat on the floor criss-crossed with the sheet music in my hands and Lavi laid down, his head held up by his hands. "Well, let's see it." Lenalee said.

I handed them the music sheets, minus Daisya because he was like our Lacky or something. Lavi jumped up with a fist pump. "This is awesome. Let's practice!" He yelled, excited. Kanda went to his black drumset, setting the music sheets on the floor beside him. Lenalee plugged in her dark green bass, while Lavi sat up my mic.

Lavi plugged in his red electric guitar and after setting up my mic, I turned to the other's and handed them sheet music I had kept out of their reach. "What's this?" Lenalee asked. "It's another song. Personally, I think we should wait to a while before we do the other two songs together. Since we are going to be using them for the contest, I think we should take time to individually work on our parts. Is that okay with you all?" I answered and asked. "Sure, it's cool. So, we're going to do this song instead?" Lavi said. I nodded and watched as they looked over the song a minute before getting into position.

Kana counted us off.

"1! 2! 3! GO!"

They started off the song with the intro beat and I took a large breath and let out before starting to sing. Lavi and Lenalee did backup vocals, they added on their own but sounded surprisingly good with the song.

"You never go

Your always here (suffocating me)

Under my skin

I cannot run away

Fading slowly

I'd give it all to you

Letting go of me

Reaching as I fall

I know it's already over now

Nothing left to lose

Loving you again

I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you

I can't resist, take all you want from me

Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you

Letting go of me

Reaching as I fall

I know it's already over now

Nothing left to lose

Loving you again

I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for

It's already over

All I'm reaching for!

It's already over now

I'd give it all to you

I offer up my soul

It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you

Letting go of me

Reaching as I fall

I know it's already over now

Nothing left to lose

Loving you again!

I know it's already over now!

It's already over now!

I know it's already over, already over" The instruments continued for a while before they came to a complete stop. Daisya was speechless and quickly stood and came over to congratulate me. "That was amazing! Who knew you could do screamo's! It was awesome by the way." He yelled and Lavi and Lenalee had to of course jump in and say, "We are s going to kick ass at the Battle!"i looked over at Kanda and he che'd. "Not half bad, Moyashi, not half bad." He said and I couldn't help but find myself smiling.

0o0(Kanda POV)

"Why do you have to leave?" The Usagi whined as Allen prepared to depart. "I have to get some rest. I'm getting up early tomorrow." He answered. The Usagi continued to whine. "But its only 9 o'clock!" He said. Moyashi sighed. "And if I weren't on sick leave, I'd be at work at ten, so I would have had to leave regardless. Can someone take me home? I don't want to call Cross." He said. I quickly took the opportunity. I grabbed the Moyashi's hand and led him out the door. "I'm taking the jeep, Lenalee." I called over my shoulder. I heard no complaints and assumed that was it.

When we had been driving for about ten minutes in silence, I decided to break it. "Moyashi, wh-" Before I could even get to the foundation of the sentence, he cut me off. "Why'd you let go go of my hand?" I stared at him in confusion. "When?" I asked, completely forgetting what happened earlier that day.

"You held my hand when Lenalee and Lavi weren't paying attention and Daisya was upstairs. When he came back down, you stopped holding it because you knew he would have saw us seeing as he had to give me those music sheets. Why'd you stop holding my hand?" He explained. I stayed quiet as I thought of an answer to his very on point description. Why did I remove my hand from his?

Lavi knows I'm gay and like the kid. Lenalee doesn't know but she was distracted by Lavi. Daisya wouldn't have cared, he's bisexual. Why did I let go of his hand? Was I embarrassed to actually "like" someone? That had to be it.

"I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed. The cold hearted asexual male actually likes someone." I said. I parked the jeep in front of his house and turned to him. I could see he was happy but it was shrouded deeply. " I guess someone would be embarrassed to like a freak like me." He mumbled. I stared at him in shock.

When he was about to get out of the car, I grabbed him and with bold movements, i turned him to face me and pulled him into a kiss he gladly returned. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him into my lap. He shyly played with my tongue with his own and without much fight, let me take all dominance in the kiss.

We broke apart for a few moments only to re connect seconds later when both of our shirts had magically disappeared and my ponytail was pulled out. We breathed heavily as we stared at one another's beautiful chesteses (and yes, I know this is not a word) before we pushed our lips together again and roamed the other's body.

BAM!

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Cross was standing in front of the jeep after having just slammed his hands on the front of it, enraged. Allen scrambled to his seat and we both hurriedly slipped our shirts on. Cross opened my door and pulled me out onto the ground. the last thing I remember is a sharp pain on the left side of my head.

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I had to do it. I had to give you a cliffhanger. Yeah, hate me, but love me and drop a review! Also, here's the question. If you wanted to be a boy, what would be the top three reasons why? To make you feel better, I'll tell you mine.**

**1: To make Yaoi**

**2: To be able to jack off**

**3: Make my threats of "Suck my dick" have actual meaning.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	12. Chapter 11: Spanking Time!

**Well, yup. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I have seen that my Allen and Cross are a little OOC so I will try my hardest to right that mistake in this chap. Please tell me if I did it right. Also, I don't think I've said this but I do accept criticism. Song used is Amnesia BY: Cherish. One more thing. I said Allen was 15 but I want him to drive so he's 16 now. READ ON!**

0o0

(Allen Pov)

"What the hell did you just do?" I yelled at Cross as I ran to Kanda's side. Cross scuffed and lit a cigarette I didn't notice was dangling from his mouth. I glared at him and picked Kanda up, quickly walking to the house, only to see the front door locked. "Cross! Unlock the door." I yelled as Cross took his time coming to the porch. Kanda was heavy.

Cross pulled out some keys and unlocked the door slowly on purpose. I pushed past him and rushed over to the couch and laid Kanda down on it gently. I stood and turned to Cross who stood in the doorway with a bored look on his face. "Why'd you do that?" I asked him. "Well, I saw my nephew in some random car with some random person I didn't know with his shirt off. I thought you were getting rapped." He said smoothly.

I flare my nostrils in anger. "You're lying! I swear to- why is it you can't just be happy for me?" I ask him, my anger rising by the second. Cross looks me in the eye. "Because...I don't want to be happy for you." He answer as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. I pick up the first thing I see, which in this case is a random stick that was by my feet, and through it square in the middle of Cross' face. Cross' cigarette slips from between his teeth onto the floor with the pain that circulates around his mouth and nose.

He looks up at me and doesn't do anything for a moment. Then it happens. He does what he hasn't done for a while. One of the most embarrassing punishments he has ever dished to me. He drags me into the kitchen and sits me in one other the chairs while he takes off his belt. He shoots me a glance that says, "You know what to do" I gulp and stand before pulling down my pants and bending over the kitchen table that I am surprised that it hasn't been moved out yet.

I hear running water then it stops. Cross pours water on my butt then pulls the belt back and in one fatal swoop, he whips my behind and it hurts ten times worse than usual because my butt is wet and he knows it. He lashes my behind, over and over and over and I can't even feel it, then continues until he finally thinks that it is enough. "Pull your pants up, idiot." He mumbles as he puts his belt back on. I pull my pants up slowly, as to not hurt my butt more than needed. It's starting to stand but I know it'll hurt worse tos it down.

Cross turns to me. "I can't go to the mall with you tomorrow. I'm leaving. Won't be back until tomorrow evening." He says curtly. "But Mas-" Slam of the front door and he's gone. I sigh and walk over to where Kanda is still unconscious. I sit down on the loveseat that is across from the couch in a way my bottom won't be bothered and go to sleep myself.

0o0 1:42am 0o0

(Kanda POV)

Ugh~ My head. What happened and why is everything so dark-oh...

I crack my eyes open and immediately regret it. My head is spinning and I take an intake of breath at the insistent pain. Then a wave of nausea thinks its presence is needed and I'm in the kitchen hung over the sink as I empty my stomach's contents. I feel a hand grip my hair, keeping it out of the way and rubbing soothing circles on my back. i want to look back and see who it is, but I just can't stop puking.

Finally after about ten minutes of puking and six of dry heaving, I can back away from the sink. I look up and see the Moyashi cleaning the sink for me. So this was his house. What had happened? I remember that he was ready to go home, so I took him with Lenalee's jeep. When we got to the house, he asked me about the hand predicament and after that, a brief little-more-than-makeout-session. Then...that bastard Cross pulled him out the car and hit me upside the head and knocked me out.

Moyashi turned to me. "Are you okay? Cross hit you pretty hard." He asked and I gave a curt nod, which unsurprisingly sent me leaning on the counter. Moyas- Allen put his hand on the sole of my back and helped me into a nearby seat. I noticed his limp. "Oi! What happened to you?" I asked. Allen blushed and turned his head away from me. "Does it really matter? Anyway, you have to stay here since its so late and you never know what might happen." He said, effectively changing the subject. Whatever.

"Fine. What do you propose we do since I'm not sleepy as of right now, Moyashi?" I asked and I swear I could see his lip twitch. "The name's Allen." He spoke with an air of anger. I smirked. "Whatever, Moyashi." He looked as though he was about to burst but thought better of it and sighed. "How about we watch TV. Cross hasn't taken it out yet but we don't have cable so we're gonna' have to watch a DVD." He suggested and I stood and made sure he didn't see how dizzy I was.

I sat down on the couch as he picked up the remote from beside the door and flopped down next to me. He pressed play and what came onto the screen had him yelping and taking at least two minutes to get what was on the screen off from his extreme embarrassment. On the screen had been a home movie of Cross and some wanton whore.

I looked at the Moyashi and smirk. "So that's what you watch when there's nothing to do?" I asked with an amused gleam in my eyes. The Moyashi sent me a glare as his cheeks dusted a darker red. "Of course not Bakanda! Just forget what you saw. Let's just watch this instead." He mumbled as he turned on another home movie, this one way less lewd. On it was a younger Moyashi and he stood on a stage in front of a whole bunch of people. His clothes consisted of an oversized t-shirt that hung off his shoulder, shorts that stopped just below his thighs and some black combat boots. He held a microphone in his hand and was waiting for the announcer to get finished introducing him.

"I now present to you, Allen Walker! Reigning champion of "Sing for Mo!" Now it is all up to you, Allen. If you get a better score than little miss Road over there, you're reign will cease and you will not get the $100,000." The man next to the younger Moyashi said. Moyashi nodded and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When the music started, he began to sing.

"Ohhhhh.

Yeahhhh Yeah.

Really wish i could.

If only...

Ohhhhh.

Yeahhhh Yeah.

Really wish i could.

If only someone could unbreak my heart

Come relieve my pain

Somehow I could wish upon a star

and make all of the memories go away,

but my mind just keeps on going back

and I can't help but think about

that guy that's gon make me miss out on you

And I can't help but remember

about that sad day in September

The day he took my heart with him when he left.

Ohhhhh.

See eventually I will get through this,

but right now it seems my heart's in the way.

I apologize of the way that I treat you

but I gotta leave you,

unless I come across a case of amnesia, amnesia, amnesia." At this point, a little girl with a lolita style dress and purple hair came out and did the backup vocals for him. (AKA parentheses and if you've heard the song, you know whatever else)

"(to forget, to forget, to forget the heartache)

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(to forget, to forget, to forget the pain)

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(and i think, and i think it'll make things better)

I gotta leave ya I gotta leave you.

I tried to leave the past behind me

but it just hurts so bad. Ohhh.

and i tell myself please don't cry,

let it go and let the past be the past.

but my mind just keeps on going back

And I cant help but think about

that guy that's gon make me miss out on you.

And I can't help but remember about that sad day in September

when ya took my heart and just ran away! ohhh

See eventually I will get through this,

but right now it seems my heart's in the way.

I apologize of the way that I treat you

but I gotta leave you,

unless I come across a case of amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(to forget, to forget, to forget the heartache)

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(to forget, to forget, to forget the pain)

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(and i think it'll make, it'll make things better)

I gotta leave ya, I gotta leave you.

Everytime you try to get closer to me

I'm fallin back cuz I can't go down this road again

memories won't go away

constantly in control of my life

I don't wanna erase it all

and forget about it all!

See eventually I will get through this,

but right now it seems my heart's in the way.

I apologize of the way that I treat you

but I gotta leave you,

unless I come across a case of amnesia

See eventually I will get through this,

but right now it seems my heart's in the way.

I apologize of the way that I treat you

but I gotta leave you,

unless I come across a case of amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(to forget, to forget, to forget the heartache)

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(to forget, to forget, to forget the pain)

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.

(and i think it'll make, it'll make things better)

I gotta leave ya, I gotta leave you" They finished together and the crowd went wild. The announcer came back into the stage. "Wow! Rivals singing together! Give it up one more time for Road Kamelot and Allen Walker!" The crowd yelled and clapped once more before the announcer quieted them down. "Alright, alright, alright! The results are in. Road had been given 187 points. Allen has been given...oh my gawd! A perfect score of 200 points! It seems Allen remains our champion! Better luck next time Road." He said and walked off the stage to get a big check.

The younger Moyashi's face lit up in joy and he and Road shared a hug. "Thanks, Road!" He yelled and smiled even more when a check was handed to him. He and Road held it up together and smiled toward the camera and that's where the video stopped. Allen stood and turned off the TV before sitting the remote down and stretching. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. You should too. There are blankets and pillows in the closet by the door." He said as he made his way to the stairs, holding his butt and limping in a funny way.

"Moyashi." I called. He looked back and because of his exhaustion, he ignored the name. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked. "Do you still do those competitions?" I asked. He smiled at me sadly. "No. I stopped a long time ago but I was thinking of doing one tomorrow since that is when its held. Listen, we can talk about this in the morning. Night." He said and started to climb the stairs. I merely replied with a "Che" before fetching a blanket and pillow and laying down. Sleep did not come easy for I thought about the way Allen had looked at me. The way he said the words were as though he never wanted to stop doing them but was forced to do so against his will.

Forcing my thoughts away, I closed my eyes and let sleep elude me into a delusion.

0o0 9:30 am 0o0

(Allen POV)

I hummed to myself as I finished making breakfast, which really wasn't anything but two bowls of cereal since there was virtually no food. I sat them down and walked into the living room. Yes, walked. I no longer had a limp thanks to me not laying on my butt all night which was difficult because I am used to sleeping on my back. I looked at the couch where Kanda was currently sleeping. Lavi had told me he was always up at the crack of dawn so I was a little surprised he wasn't awake. That hit must have affected him more than he knew. I brainstormed on many ways to wake him up and thought of just the way.

I took out my Ipod and plugged it into the speakers I had bought last week and am going to take to Tiedol's when I leave. I turned to "Let the bodies hit the ground" By: Drowning Pool and turned to the chorus and blasted it. Kanda jumped up with bloodshot eyes. "WHAT THE FU-MOYASHI! TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" He yelled and I turned it off and laughed. I didn't notice him walking toward me until it was too late. I was tackled to the ground and Kanda sat on my stomach, very well knowing how heavy he was and that I couldn't breath.

"Get off of me!" I yelled and he merely smirked. "Nope." He said. "I made us cereal." I said breathlessly. "What kind" He inquired. "Lucky Charms." I wheezed out and he stood. "Okay." He said and walked out of the room into the kitchen. I followed after him a few minutes later. I really couldn't breath when he was sitting on me so I had to get my bearings back together. I sat down next to him and we ate our cereal in silence.

When we were finished I took the plates and sat them in the sink. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten. I turned to Kanda. "Lenalee came to pick up her jeep this morning at seven so I guess you're going to have to drive with me." I said to him. He looked at me incredulously. "You can drive?" He asked, shocked. "Duh! I'm sixteen retard. i just choose not to drive. I have a car so lets go. You need a change of clothes, right?" I asked. He didn't answer and I sighed. He was so difficult. "I will be in the car when you're finished being a jerk, BaKanda." I said as I got my keys off the shelf my the entrance of the kitchen and walked out the house.

I vaguely remember hearing him reply, "Yeah, whatever, Moyashi."

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Review and tell me what you thought of this chap!**

**Until Next time...**

**SEE YA!**


	13. Chapter 12: Enter Tyki Mikk

**Well, uh, sorry about not updating! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

(Kanda POV)

The Moyashi had to be out of his pea brain to think I was actually going to degrade my body by piercing it. He was absolutely bat crazy! Me, the great Kanda Yuu, getting a piercing? No way! So how the hell did I find myself sitting in a chair waiting for some mall lady to come and give me ear piercings and most degrading of it all, a belly button piercing? Only one word could describe how this happened.

Moyashi.

The little midget was sitting in a chair next to me, admiring his new tongue ring with a mirror close to his face. I scowled and took the mirror from him. He frowned. "Don't be so scared you big baby! It's just a few piercings." He said and I scoffed at that. "Me? Scared? You're out of your mind. I was just tired of you staring at that stupid tongue ring." I said and knew by the smile that made its way over the Moyashi's stupid little face that I shouldn't have. "So you'd rather I stare at you? Were you jealous of the mirror? Its okay. I only have eyes for you." He said and winked. I blocked him out as the mall lady came back and got ready to pierce my ears.

I didn't notice him take my hand in his as my ears burned from being freshly pierced. Next, I was layed down and was surprised on how my ears getting pierced had hurt but my belly didn't. When I did notice, he had already retracted his hand and I saw no reason to pursue the argument that would have surely followed. Soon after, we found ourselves in the foodcourt and I excused myself to go to the restroom.

(Allen POV)

I watched Kanda go into the bathroom and smiled. He hadn't been very mean today and I had somehow convinced him to get his ears and belly button pierced, had successfully held his hand without his noticing and we had barely argued, but that could have been because we had also barely talked since this morning. When we leave, I should bring up what happened last night. Maybe we could come to terms with what we are feeling but...

"Allen?" I heard someone call and looked up and saw an all too familiar face. One I had just seen on a home video the night before. I stood and gave the girl a hug. "Road! It's been forever! How have you been? Here, have a seat." I said gentlemanly and pulled out a seat for her to sit in then pushed her up before sitting down myself. She smiled and sipped on the coke she had with her. "I've been well. And you?" She asked. "Exactly the same, though I also have the problem of love." I said and knew Road was now very interested.

"Who is it?" She asked. I smiled. "He's here with me. He might call me Moyashi, so you'll know its him. So, are you going to the competition today?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course! This year, all competitors are to wear masks and can only remove them if they are disqualified or win the competition. You should do it this year. It starts at five and its one now so you'll have a few hours." Road said as she stood. "I will definitely try." I said as I stood with her. She grabbed my hand as she walked away from the food court. I had totally forgotten about Kanda at the time.

"Maybe we should enter together? We could split the prize." I suggested and Road sent me a blinding smile. "That would be wonderful. My Dad Sheryl is here. He's missed you." She said and I gasped, surprised. "He's out of jail?" I asked and she nodded. Sheryl had been put in jail for the murder of Roads mother. Everyone knew he did it and I know for a fact that Road sort of manipulated him into doing it but that was another story for another time.

Before we could reach her Father, however, a strong grip was placed onto my shoulders, resulting in the both of us stopping. I looked over my shoulder and knew immediately that it was Kanda. I let go of Road's hand and she sent me a mischievous glance. "So this is mister right? Hello, I'm Road Kamelot. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and Kanda gave her a curt nod. "Kanda Yuu. Call me Kanda. Moyashi, Lenalee needs us at her house. We have to go." He said and I nodded. I grabbed Road's hand and took her from hearing range of Kanda. "He is so sexy!" She squealed and I shushed her.

"Look, I'm going to this tattoo party tonight. I'll text you the details later so you can come. We can talk there about Kanda and other things." I said and she gave me a quick hug and peck on the lips that I'm sure Kanda saw and I'm sure she did on purpose. I waved her off and walked over to a jealous, fuming Kanda. As we walked around the mall to get to the parking lot, Kanda refused to look at me. "Oh~ Kanda-pi! Don't be jealous. That's the girl from the video I showed you last night. Kana! Yuna-" Kanda stopped dead in his tracks and covered my mouth with his hand as he dragged me out of the mall and to the car.

I pouted and stayed quiet as we got into the car. I started the engine and in a second we were on our way. "Are we going over to Lavi's?" I asked. He nodded and I remembered something. "Didn't you guys have school yesterday and today?" I asked. "We called in sick and got out homework and did it yesterday morning. Tiedol doesn't care. As long as I get good grades. Lavi's grandpa is in Serbia on official business or something and Komui...he doesn't need to know that Lenalee is with us." He said and I took in a deep breath before asking him the question I've had since last night.

"What did last night...mean for us? For you?" I asked and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him tense. "What about last night?" He asked and I glared out of the windshield as I turned onto Lavi's street. "You know what I'm talking about. Before Cross interrupted us in the car." I said he didn't reply for a moment. "It was nothing." He said as I pulled into Lavi's driveway. I took my keys from the ignition and looked at my hands that gripped the steering wheel. "Go on into the house. I'll be right there." I said and he looked at me skeptically before exiting the car and and going into the house.

I covered my face with my hands in shame, embarrassment and sorrow as tears leaked from my eyes. I knew it. I knew he would react like that, so why did I even try?

I tried because I love him.

I wish I didn't.

(Kanda POV)

I'm so stupid! Why did I just say that? Was I scared? No way! I walked into the Usagi's basement and saw Lavi tuning his guitar. He looked up at me as I made it down the stairs. "Where did those idiots go?" I asked and he looked back down and continued to tune his guitar while speaking to me. "They went to the store to get some art supplies. We were thinking of what we would wear to the battle and what our logo would be. Where's Allen?" He asked me in return and I grimaced, but not enough for him to notice.

"He's in the car. Look man, I fucked up. Big time." I said and he put his tuned guitar to the side. He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "When I took him home yesterday, he was asking me about something that happened and I gave him an unsatisfying answer and before he could get out of the car, I pulled him back and kissed him. Things got heated but then Cross came and messed everything up. Anyway, He just asked me in the car what that meant for us, for me and I said it was nothing. He basically told me to get out the car and he stayed there." I finished and Lavi's eyes flashed with a hidden anger I didn't know he had.

"I can't believe that I thought you could handle this on your own! He's probably out there crying right now. From now on, I'm going to be your coach and wing man. First order of business...GO OUT THERE AND GET ALLEN!" He yelled and I begrudgingly obeyed. Even I knew he could be right sometimes. What I didn't expect, was for his prediction of Allen crying to be true. I rushed over to the driver side door and pulled the door open.

(Allen POV)

My tears were coming to an end when I felt a gust of wind and then warmth. I tried to pull away to see who was holding me but they only held me tighter. "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it and knew right away who it was. Again, I tried to pull away, to no avail. So I stilled and asked again. "What...did last night mean to you?" I asked and he answered without hesitation, which surprised me, "Everything." I smiled and nuzzled my face into his shirt, content with life.

But then, he was pulled away from me. My warmth, gone. Vanished in an instant and the person who had so viciously taken him from me, was not Cross. It was none of the band members. I wasn't Nagisa and it wasn't anyone else who might have done such. It was a man I hadn't expected to see until tomorrow night.

With a feeling of peril coursing thru my veins and telling me to run, and a glare sent my way, I knew instantly who it was. It was someone who would usually never act like this.

Tyki Mikk.

**A/N: Well...yup...cliffhanger. DON'T HATE ME! INSTEAD DROP OFF A REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!**

**Until Next Time..**

**SEE YA!**


	14. Chapter 13: Not smirk, smile

**Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chap, I just had to do it. Well, here you go!**

(Allen POV)

Oh shit. I knew he was going to be mad when he found out, but not this mad. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me out of the car. "Where the fuck are they?" He yelled and I tried to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Tyki, what's wrong with you and what are you talking about?" I asked and he got so frustrated that he threw me on the ground and gripped his hair.

"Tell me where they put my goddamned cigarettes and headbands!" I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my mouth as some of his hair fell in his face and he struggled to get it out of the way. He looked down at me and glared. I smirked and gave up my innocent act. "Ask Jasdevi. They should know." I said and he attacked me. Lucky for me, I had reflexes like a cat and got out of the way just in time for me not to be struck by a mad man that's fairly larger than me.

We ran around like that, me dodging him and he chasing me, for a while after that. I noticed that Lavi had come out of the house and that Lenalee and Daisya had come in our moment of insaneness. They all stood next to Kanda who was watching with an amused look. I guess he was mad that our alone time was interrupted. I probably would be too if this wasn't so funny. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground and I kicked and punched and screamed desperately, trying to get away from Tyki.

He turned me on my stomach and then pinned me there. "Care to tell me where they are now?" He asked and I tried to escape, yet again, to no avail. I soon gave up. "Yes, okay? Just get off of me!" I yelled and he released me. I stood up and ran to Lavi's house and ran in and locked the door behind me before running into the basement and laying on the couch. I heard a few knocks on the door before I heard feet running down the stairs.

Tyki stood in front of me and crossed his arms with an angry expression on his face. I laughed and gave him a cheeky grin. "Devit put them in his attic. It was their idea, I promise." I said and he reached down and gave me a noogie before flopping down on the couch beside me. Lenalee looked at Tyki and squealed and Lavi looked at him with wide eyes as they both finally recognized who he was. "Oh my God! You're Tyki Mikk! The lead vocal for "Black Matter!"" Lavi said and Daisya looked at Tyki with a glare because of how Lenalee was swooning over him.

"I can't believe this! How do you know him Allen?" Lenalee asked and I coughed awkwardly. "Remember how I said I went out with someone named Tyki Mikk? Well, I was talking about this one." I said and she gasped then looked at Tyki. "Really?" She asked and he nodded as he pulled me into a hug and she squealed again. "Yaoi!" She yelled and I couldn't believe that I would be having another Road on my shoulders.

Then I looked up at Lavi and couldn't believe what I had saw. I just couldn't believe it. He was jealous. I saw it, I could see it almost as clearly as I could also see it on Kanda's face but that didn't matter because he was jealous when anyone touched me. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. It was 3:30pm. Were we really out there that long? I stood and brought Tyki with me. "Well, whatever you all needed Kanda and I for is going to have to wait. I have to go get my outfit for this contest my friend signed me up for. Would you all like to accompany us?" I asked and they all agreed quickly...well, Kanda just stood there, but whatever.

We all quickly exited the house but while no one was looking, I whispered to Tyki, "Lavi so~ digs you." He got the hint right there and when we got outside, I quickly made Lavi get in the car with Tyki. Lenalee and Daisya rode in her jeep and Kanda and I in my car. I couldn't help but notice how Kanda kept quiet but I didn't press the issue. He seemed to be in deep thought.

0o0

I looked at Lavi and Tyki who were the last to get out of the car after we arrived at "La Mosi" a store that was...what is the word for it...SEXII!~ Lavi had a blush that looked so right with Tyki's smirk. I wonder what happened in there. We walked through the front doors and the first thing I felt was tiny arms wrapping around my waist. I looked down and smiled, then picked up the little boy who was very shy and held him in my arms. "Hey, Tim." I said and he nuzzled my chest. I heard Lenalee ask who he was. "This is the shops son. He seems to think I'm his father for some reason, but whatever. He's so cute." I said and heard his muffled, "Don't call me that."

We walked into the store and a woman dressed in a european purple dress, came from around a corner and greeted us. "Hello. My name is Anita. The boy that is in Allen's hands is named Timcampy, commonly known as Tim and Allen is his "Father."" She said and she took him away from me. He whined but calmed down when she gave him a sucker. "I already know what you're here for. Road called me." She said and I nodded as I followed her to the back. "Be back soon." I said before I disappeared around the corner.

(Kanda POV)

I scoffed and sat down in a chair that was by the door while the others talked and looked at the clothes that surrounded to place. Daisya was flirting with Lenalee while she gave him a hard time and I could see that Tyki bastard "discreetly" molesting the idiot rabbit. I sighed and sat back and stared at Tyki a moment before just looking at the floor. I couldn't believe the Moyashi dated someone like him. Not only that, he is our rival! And I know who Jasdevi and Road are now. Road is the drummer of Tyki's band and Jasdevi are the two electric guitar players for the band.

The nerve of that bean. Then he knows about this place and that kid thinks that the Moyashi is his father for some reason but whatever. I don't care. "Mama?" I heard a little voice ask and noticed a pair of small shoes in my view. I looked up and saw the kid I had just been thinking of. "What?" I asked when I thought I had misheard him. "You my Mama?" He asked and I shook my head. "Of course not." I said and he leaned closer to me. "Papa said he loves someone with long hair and you have long hair so if Papa loves you, that makes you my Mama." He said and I froze. He said what...? Before I could deny this kids claim further, the Moyashi walked out. He had on a pair of white shorts, lace up white boots, a white button up shirt that was clearly too big for him and a white, diamond embroidered mask was placed easily on his face, covering his eyes and nose. Over top of the shirt, there was a white jacket that surprisingly went well with the outfit with how plain it was and the hood was over his head, hiding his hair.

he came over to me and did a spin. "How do I look?" He asked and I was speechless. The little brat answered for me. "Mama loves it! I love it too!" He said and I saw the Moyashi go still as the others tried to stifle their laughing. "Mama?" He asked the kid nodded. "Yup!" Anita came over to Tim and pouted. "I thought i was your Mama?" She asked and Tim had an immediate answer. "You are! But you're my first Mama. This is my second Mama. Papa's wife!" He yelled, excited and they all started to laugh, even the Moyashi. I was so embarrassed and angry that I couldn't do anything but storm out of the shop and wait for them in the car.

Damn kids.

(Allen POV)

I picked Tim up and pecked him on the cheek. "Papa has to go now, Tim." I said and he looked as though he was on the brink of tears. "Don't cry. You can come see me and auntie Road sing today." I said and he was happy once again. I swear that six year olds are bipolar. All of them. I put him down and paid Anita for the outfit and mask before we all left out of the shop and got into our separate car. I tried to talk to Kanda but he ignored me. Whatever, he still was the Mama. Pffft...hahahahahahaahahahahahaahaha !

0o0

"Sheryl, Road! Over here!" I yelled as we got out of our cars and walked to where competitors were getting ready to perform. They saw me and waved us over. "Hey Tyki! I see you've found yourself a little bunny." Road said and Sheryl scowled at Tyki. "My little brother, you have no shame. Always with someone different. Stay with this one, he's cute." Sheryl said and Lavi blushed as Road and Lenalee squealed then started talking about Yaoi that involved him and Tyki. He grabbed Daisya and ran to the stands. Tyki and Lenalee went next and Kanda was last. Before he left, I pulled him to the side.

"I'm sorry about what happened back at the shop. I didn't think you'd be so mad, but bear with me. Tim is but a child and he doesn't know any better. Don't be mad at me and Tyki, you see he likes Lavi. We were over anyway." I said, trying to make him see the light but he just scoffed and walked away. I frowned and walked over to Road who had finally made Sheryl go to the stands with the others. I didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed me as we went to the back and waited for our turns.

0o0

"Now, here are contestants 45 and 46! They will be preforming the song "Porcelain Heart" By Barlow Girls!" The announcer said and Road and I walked onto the stage, our outfits and masks matching except hers was purple. She sung the first verse of the song.

"Broken heart one more time

Pick yourself up, why even cry

Broken pieces in your hands

Wonder how you'll make it whole" She slowed down and I joined her for the chorus.

"You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine" I sang the next verse, Road doing backup vocals.

"Someone said "A broken heart

Would sting at first then make you stronger"

You wonder why this pain remains

Were hearts made whole just to break" Again, we sang the chorus together.

"You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine" I then looked down and Road sang the first sentence which was the first part of the two sentence third verse before I sung the second sentence and we finished with the chorus.

"Creator only You take brokenness

And create it into beauty once again

You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine" We finished sing and bowed as many of the viewers stood and applauded us for our performance. We walked off of the stage and the announcer came back on the stage. "The judges have decided the two groups that will be going to the next and final part of the competition after a thirty minute break. Contestants 34, 35 , 45 and 46. Please come to the stage." The announcer said and two girls came on the stage with us.

"The four of you will be going to the final round. Congratulations!" He said and everyone started to yell and clap for us. We all bowed and walked off stage. Road and I hugged and jumped up and down. "We did it! Only one more round to go, Allen. You ready?" Road said and I nodded with a grin. "Let's kick some ass."

0o0

"Contestants 34 and 35 will now be performing "Lights" By Ellie Goulding!" The two girls got on the stage and sung in perfect sync the entire song.

"I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping up the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights" They finished sing and we were called to go next immediately after.

"Here are contestants 45 and 46 and they will be performing "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera!" Road and I pulled chairs onto the stage and sat in them opposite of each other. I sung the first part of the song as the part of the stage where Road sat was darkened.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today" I finished and Road sung the next part as my side of the stage went dark and hers lit up.

"I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there" I was next.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this" I finished and the whole stage lit up and Road and I stood and we walked to the front of the stage. My eyes locked with Kanda's as we started but I quickly looked away.

"Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that

I've missed you since you've been away" I sung the last part of the song myself while Road sung backup vocals.

"Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you" We finished and I knew by the applause and tears that we won. "Well, there you have it! This years winners! Here is you're thousand dollars!" The announcer said and gave us a big chart. The two girls took off their masks and We saw two girls that resembled Lala greatly. I recognized them as her little sisters. They didn't know me however, so I didn't say anything. Road and I then took off our masks and the crowd went wild. "Woah! Allen Walker and Road Kamelot! This is the second time in history this has happened! Our old leader had returned with our new leader and both have won! Give them another applause everyone!" The announcer shouted and the screams became louder.

I smiled and waved at everyone, as did Road. I looked at where our friends were and saw them all yelling and clapping for us. My smile widened when I saw Kanda's smile. Not smirk, smile. Things just couldn't get better than this.

**A/N: Well, that was a pretty long chap! Review and tell me what you thought. I think I did good if I do say so myself but tell me if you think otherwise.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	15. Chapter 14: But I don't love you

**Well, first of all, thank you for the reviews! Second of all, here's the next chapter!**

(Allen POV)

"Tim! Are you alright?" I called as I raced over to Tim who had fell when he was racing over to me after we had stepped off of the stage. He had tears in his eyes when he stood up but wiped them off and smiled. That's my boy. I pick him up and our little group starts to head towards the cars. As everyone else talks, I walk over to Sheryl and talk with him. "I was surprised when Road said you were out. I wouldn't have believed her if I hadn't seen you with my own eyes." I said and he smiled at me before looking ahead.

"Yeah, well I had to do a series of things I would never tell anyone but you to get out of there. I just couldn't stand to be away from Rad any longer than I was. It hurt everyday to think about what could have been happening to her." He said and I nodded in understanding. I looked down and saw that Tim had fallen asleep in my arms. I shifted him so that his head lay on my shoulder. "Then we can talk about the details later. How long have you been out?"

He put his hands in his pockets as we stopped a little bit away from the cars where everyone was talking. "About a month, but let me tell you. It's been the best month of my life. Being away from everyone for ten years and suddenly being pushed back into everyone's lives has shown me exactly how much I missed the outside world. No matter how demented it may be." He says and I nod in understanding. "I take it you're going to be "Black Matter's" manager since Lulubell is going on vacation?" I ask and he nods.

I smile as we start to walk to the cars again. "I look forward to beating your band." I say and he smirks. "Only in your dreams, lover boy. Only in your dreams." He says as we go our separate ways. "Oh, before I forget." I heard Lavi mumble then he got on top of Tyki's car and yelled so that whoever was in his hearing range would hear him. "Our band "InnOCenCE" will be performing at the nightclub "Dream" Our lead Vocal is Allen Walker! Please come and support us!" I heard a few (a lot i'm being modest) people yell back that they were coming.

Lavi got down and Kanda and I walked over to him and the others. "Is this what you wanted us for?" I asked and he nodded. "Nagisa got us the gig. She has to work so she won't be there but she said something about her boyfriend being the owner." He said and I nodded in recognition. "I forgot Andrew worked there. What time should we be there?" I asked. "10:00pm. We'll be performing at 10:30pm." I heard Lenalee say and nodded before going to my car and leaving them to their talk. I opened the backdoor and put Tim in then fastened the seat belt.

"I'm taking Tim, Anita! I'll drop him off around 10:00pm, kay?" I called out to Anita who nodded her head in response. "See you guys later!" I called when I realized Kanda was avoiding me and wasn't coming with me. They waved me off as I drove away and I sighed as I texted JasDevi and told them that I was gonna' be a "Dream" and for them to come there tonight. They texted back saying that they'd be there. Instead of going home, I made a detour and drove to Chuck E Cheese.

After parking, I got out and woke up Tim. He looked around and saw where we were and freaked. "Yay! I love you Papa!" He yelled and I smiled as I paid for us to get in. I gave him a huge amount of tokens and sat in a booth and watched him play with the other kids and games. He would occasionally meet my gaze and wave but he was having insane amounts of fun.

"Tim has grown since the last time I saw him." I heard an all too familiar voice say as a body slid in next to me. I didn't look at the male who had spoken, but I responded to his claim. "Yes, he sure has. You haven't seen either of us for two years, Neah. We've both moved on." I said and he made me look at him. "Allen, you know I didn't want to leave you and Tim. I still love you." He says and I look down before meeting his gaze with unsure eyes.

"But I no longer love you."

0o0

(Kanda POV)

I sat down in the backseat of Tyki's car and frowned as Lavi grilled me for being "stupid".

"I can't believe you just left him like that. He was obviously waiting for you. You should have seen the look of disappointment on his face when he realized you weren't coming. I really can't leave you to do anything, can I? Tell him I'm right, Tyki." The Rabbit says and the Pedo Bear impersonator agrees.

"I've known him way longer than you two have and I have never seen him that sad except for this one time and even then no one could believe he could ever be that sad. It wasn't as bad as that time but it was getting , what I'm trying to say is that you fucked up." He said and I let out a low growl.

"So, I've been told." I say lowly but I know they hear it. "You better make it up to him tonight." Lavi says but before I can reply, Tyki says something that stops me in my tracks after he checks his phone and see's a text message. "And you better try your hardest because it seems some serious competition just rolled into town." He says and Lavi and I give each other a confused look. Tyki see's this and sighs then says something that makes my blood run dry.

"You do know that Allen used to be engaged to marry, right?"

**A/N: Well, I hit you all with a little something didn't I? Surprised? Review and tell me what you thought. Sorry for the shortness, but this was sort of like a filler so I could add more drama.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	16. Chapter 15: I really hope I do

**Well, here you go...yup. Also, I will only describe Allen's outfits because I like to and if I like a certain outfit I imagine up for another character, I will also type that in. The two songs used in this are "Lie to Me" and "Fight Inside" both by RED. And "Hollywood" bY JoJo. i changed maybe two lyrics to fit the image of Allen being the one to make the song.**

(Allen POV)

I handed a sleeping Tim to Anita who smiled down at him warmly. "He had so much fun and as soon as we stepped into the car to come here, he was out like a lightbulb." I said to Anita Who turned her smile on me. "Really? Good. He loves spending time with you. Now go on, their expecting you at that club." She said and I nodded before turning to leave. "Bye, Anita." I called over my shoulder and she replied with, "Bye, Allen."

I got into my car and started my trek down the busy streets. I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier that day.

*Flashback*

"But I don't love you." I say and he looks at me with saddened, yet determined eyes. "I will make you fall in love with me all over again, then." He said and I looked down at my trembling hands. He covered them with his own and made me look at him. "I will." He said and leaned in and-

*Flashback Ends*

I pulled up to the club and parked my car. The others were standing outside of the club waiting for me. "They" being the band members of "InnOCenCE" and "Black Matter" along with their manager Lulubell and Daisya. I sighed and straightened out my clothes. I had on a pair of ripped jean short-shorts, a leather belly-jacket along with a white belly shirt and a pair of knee-high leather black boots. A black belly ring was set into place and I sported a pair of black nerd-glasses.

I got out of my doors and locked them before heading over to them. Lavi high-fived me upon my arrival and we went into the club. We all separated ways as we waited for the clock to hit 10:30pm. I spent my time at the bar.

(Kanda POV)

I looked at the Moyashi as he sat at the bar, waiting for and gladly taking drinks that were bought for him. I just couldn't believe what Tyki had told me and the Rabbit. This stupid had been engaged to marry two years prior when he was...only 14 years of age. This person had high-tailed it out near their wedding date and had suddenly showed up again. His reason for leaving and coming back were still left unknown to me.

I clenched my fist and glared forward. I would not have what belongs to me taken away. I'd rather die protecting him.

"Come on, Yuu. It's time." I heard Lavi's voice say. I looked up and nodded, only then realizing that Allen had left the bar. Lavi led me to the stage and we set up to play. "What are we playing?" I asked.

(Allen POV)

I passed out two pages of sheet music to the band members and waited a minute before speaking. "These two songs are "Lie to me" and "Fight Inside" Ya got it?" I asked. They studied the papers for a moment before nodding. we got in our positions and I talked into the mike, getting everyone's attention. "Well, everyone, we are "InnOCenCE" and this is our first gig so don't flame us to hard. We will be performing two songs so hang with us. Our first song is called, "Lie to Me" Hope you enjoy." I say and the crowed cheered for us.

After making sure everyone was ready, I started to sing after they had started the intro.

"Tell yourself its over now

Try to kill a broken vow

If only you could find the strength to kill the memories

These empty pages never turn

You lit the flame and let them burn

You tried to bury me so deep what lies beneath

Will your hope die alone

Will you fade on your own

Can you just turn away and let me go

Lie to me

You can feel

That this love was never real

Walk away

You can learn to love again

Lie to me

You can leave

I'll still be here when you see

You're not alone

You don't have to run again

Leave me in denial

All your secrets crawl inside

You keep them safe, you let them hide

You feel them drinking in your pain to kill the memories

So close your eyes and let it hurt

The voice inside begins to stir

Are you reminded of all you used to be

Can you just turn away and let me go

Lie to me

You can feel

That this love was never real

Walk away

You can learn to love again

Lie to me

Watch me bleed

Cause I'll still be here when you see

You're not alone

You don't have to run again

Leave me in denial

All the pain you fed

Starts to grow inside

It lives again and you can't let it die

So you believe you'll never find

A reason to love again

Lie to me

And watch me bleed

I'll be here when you see

You're not alone

You don't need to run

Lie to me

Watch me bleed

Cause I'll still be here when you see

You're not alone

You don't have to run again

Leave me in denial

You can learn to love again

Leave me in denial

You can learn to love again

Leave me in denial"

I finished the song and the crowd went wild. "How'd you like that?" I asked and they all cheered again. "Well, here's our next song, "Fight Inside." I got the okay from my friends and started the next song.

"Enemy, familiar friend

My beginning and my end.

Knowing truth, whispering lies

And it hurts again.

What I fear and what I've tried,

Words I say and what I hide.

All the pain, I want it to end

But I want it again.

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins.

And it's raging

The fight inside is breaking me again.

I'm still the same, pursuing pain.

Is it worth all that I've gained?

We both know how this will end,

But I'd do it again.

And it finds me

The fight inside is coursing through my veins.

And it's raging

The fight inside is hurting me again.

And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under.

And without You

The fight inside is breaking me again.

(It's nothing.) It's everything.

(It's nothing.) It's everything.

(It's nothing.) It's everything.

(It's nothing.) It's everything.

It's breaking me.

It's breaking me.

I'm falling apart.

I'm falling apart."

After finishishing the crowd looked as though they were near tears. But then one voice among the crowd called out, "Sing a song by yourself!" I looked at Lavi who would tell me if I could or not. I smiled shyly, "If you want..." I mumbled but they went even crazier. I walked over to Lavi. "Can I borrow your guitar?" I asked and he nodded. I walked over to the microphone and coughed a little. "It's been awhile since I've played so don't hate me if I'm a little rusty. This song is called "Hollywood" Okay, here we go." I say and sigh before starting to play the guitar then singing.

I'm attracted to his glitz and his glamour, I'm attracted to the lights in his eyes

And once you get a taste of his poison, you'll get all wrapped up in his lies

You don't have to give in and fall for nothing

Even if you were to feel that you were through

You're an angel that's casted out from heaven

It's sad but true and makes me wonder why

It's over, said and done

Looks like they found themselves a new one

And just like that a star is born

It makes me wonder

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?

And is it real? Just let me know

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a shit at all?

And do you feel what people feel?

'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday

Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday

Hollywood

Oh, Hollywood

Father always told me, "Al, be careful, everything that glitters ain't gold"

"Don't fall in love with a promising man because he'll just use you and leave you for broke"

So you signed your name on the line, don't read the fine print

Thinking you'll blow up over night, night

Gave the world, but your wings, you lost them

Drowning in the tears that you cry and that's why

It's over, said and done

Looks like they found themselves a new one

And just like that a star is born

It makes me wonder

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?

And is it real? Just let me know

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a shit at all?

And do you feel what people feel?

'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday

Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday

Hollywood

Oh, Hollywood

We're living in a place of tinsel and wear

Everything is fake, faded and worn

Relying on your looks can only take you so far

But even then you got girls chasing dollar bills

And left looking for a thrill

It's not real 'cause in time it will all disappear

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?

And is it real? Just let me know

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a shit at all?

And do you feel what people feel?

'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday

Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday

Hollywood

Oh, Hollywood

Not alone

Not alone

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

Oh, I'm all alone"

I stopped singing and people were calling my name, how they know it, I don't know. There were roses at the bottom of my feet and before I could say anything, a man dressed in a suit walked up through the fog of people and handed me card, before he was gone. I tucked it in my pocket to save for later. Lavi and the others ran up beside me and Lavi took the mike from me. "This was Allen Walker! Our lead vocal! We will be having many more shows from now on.

Become a fan and know when on our website, " .net" Until then, see ya!" He yelled and pulled us from the stage. I somehow ended up next to Kanda and I used this to my leverage. I stood in front of him, blocking his way to walk and pulled his hair, making him bend down and touch his lips with mine in a short kiss.

I smiled at him when Road and Lenalee came over to me and dragged me from him so that I could describe in detail what it was like. Yaoi fangirls, I swear. Tyki came to my rescue. "Alright girls, that's enough." He said and they pouted before starting to talk about something else. "Are you going to go back with Neah?" He asked suddenly after we had ditched our group for the bar. My good mood was immediately diminished.

I looked down and played with my drink. "I...I don't want to but...you know how he is. I told him I don't love him anymore and of course that was a lie, but he answered back with, "I'll make you love me again." I had no idea what to say to that. I still have a place for him in my heart, but that's only natural. The problem is that he holds half of my heart while Kanda holds the other. So...I just...I just don't know." I say sadly and Tyki pats my head. I look up at him.

"You'll figure it out eventually. I know you will so just take a breather and think about it." He said and nodded. "I really hope I do, Tyki. I really do."

**A/N: WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Also, I might actually make that site for the band, but as of right now, it does not exist. **

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	17. Notice 2!

I have made a Poll with a very important question that had to pertain to this question.

I can not continue this story unless I know what everyone's thoughts on this are.

Please go and complete the Poll.

It will be open for two days.

Until Next Time...

SEE YA!


	18. Chapter 16: Chill Day?

**Well, Battle of the Bands continues!**

(Allen POV)

I looked at Cross who went around his room, packing the last of his things. "What the fuck do you want, idiot?" He asked and I flinched at the harshness that was behind them. I left the room and went downstairs to the living room and sat on the last thing that was in the house. The couch. Even my bed was gone. Cross came down roughly ten minutes later. I stood and followed him into the kitchen. "I know what you're doing." I said and he gave me a glare.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I slammed down my hand on the kitchen counter. "Don't give me that bullshit! You're distancing yourself from me. You do it every time you leave. You think you're saving me from worrying about you. You think I'm going to say, "Since he wants to act like that, i don't care what's going to happen." But you're wrong. Instead, you leave me feeling hurt, alone, angry and to top it all off, I still have to worry about what's going to happen to you! Just...p-please stop hu-hurting me." I say as my voice lowers and I stutter out the last few words when I feel tears coming. I don't let them fall.

Cross just stares at me with an unreadable expression on his face before he pulls me into a hug. "Sorry." He says and we just stand like that for a moment. I'm the first to break the embrace. "You have to go. Your plane leaves at seven right? It's already six thirty. You have to get going." I say as I look away from him. I take his hand and pull him away from the kitchen, away from the front steps, away from what used to be our home, to his car. "Be careful okay?" I ask and he nods and drives away.

Out of my life for God only knows how long.

I sigh and go back into the house and go up the steps. I open the bathroom door and look into the cracked mirror that we never cared to fix.

_I stared into the mirror, at the... "thing" that was me and thought of all the things that had been said to me._

"_You're just a freak."_

"_Did you see his face?"_

"_What the fuck is going on with his hair?"_

"_Hahahaha! Freeeeeeeak!"_

_I gritted my teeth and punched the mirror, breaking it with one rage filled punch and said brokenly. "I'm just a freak."_

I go to Cross' room and look at where his bed used to be.

_I was laying on Cross' bed when he came in and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I already knew he was about to say something about the mirror. "They keep taunting me. Why do they do this? Why, Master? Why won't they stop?" I ask and he comes further in the room and sits next to me. "They hate you because you've done nothing. Because they could never be as perfect as you, so they will never stop." He says and I bury my face in his lap._

The next place I go is to my own room.

"_I'm sorry!" I screamed when Cross pushed me on my floor. He glared at me and kicked me in the stomach. "What did I say about eating my food? Huh? What did I say?!" he yells. I cower and scoot into a corner. "Not to eat anything that belongs to you." I whisper and he pulls my hair hard and makes me look at him. "Then why did you do it?" He ask and I manage to stutter out, "I..I w-was hung-gry." He slams my head down on the floor and snarls out, "Then find a job!"_

I walk down the stairs and stop by the basement door.

_Cross was in the process of dragging my less than willing body down the stairs as I cried and begged if he would take mercy and stop. "Shut up, brat!" He yells and doesn't relinquish his grip on me._

I look into the living room.

_I stood in front of Cross, bruises littering my naked body as Cross studied each and every one. "I'm sorry." Two words I had heard over and over from him but also two words I always believed and would continue to believe. I smiled and slid into his lap and leaned my head onto his shoulder. "You're forgiven, Master."_

The kitchen.

_I sat down on the kitchen table and watched as Cross tried to get the two annoying hags off of him. He looked at me, only then noticing my presence and sent me a glare. I stood and yelled at the top of my lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" The two girls were shocked when they saw me, for they hadn't noticed me either. Before they could utter a word, i glared at them both. "What are you doing hanging off of __**my **__husband?" I asked and they looked at Cross, shocked. Before they could even slip from their stupefied state, I yelled. "Get out of my house!" They were gone seconds later. Cross gave me a frown and I just stuck my tongue out at him. "It got them away didn't it?" I asked._

I walked out the house, locked the door and put the key in the mailbox for the landlord to get, just as the twins pulled up to take me out. I then went over to the car and spared one last glance to what used to me my home.

"_So this is going to be my home?" I asked and Cross nodded. I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front door. "Let's check it out!" I yelled and drilled the image of Cross smiling in contempt into my brain to remember forever._

I got into the car and they pulled off without being asked to.

0o0 4:00am Sunday Morning 0o0

I stumbled around Tyki's apartment, completely smashed, with the other two drunkards known as JasDevi. They let out a loud chuckle and I put my finger up to my mouth and shushed them. They gave me a thumbs up and we went into his kitchen and started to demolish his food. Did I mention we were high too? We ate in the dark, constantly dropping pots and pans even though we didn't need them for anything. Suddenly the light was turned on and we all crawled together and blocked the light from our eyes.

"IT BURNS!" We yelled in unison.

"What the fuck is going on in here?! And where are your clothes?" I heard Tyki screech. We let our eyes adjust to the light and saw that all three of us were covered in whip cream and that our clothes were nowhere to be seen. I could have sworn we came into the apartment with clothes on. As for the whip cream...we are drunk and high. Get over it. I let out a small laugh when Jasdero started tickling my feet. Devit joined in and started to tickle my belly.

Tyki sighed and came over and picked me up. "Come on you three, it's time to get to sleep." He said calmly like this had happened before. Now that I think about it, this wasn't the first time we bust into the house when it was dark outside and messed stuff up. JasDevi groaned but followed Tyki to his room. He got us all a towel and after we were finished washing up, he helped us get into the bed because we kept tripping over each other.

After turning off his light he climbed in next to us. His bed was like a double king or something so everything was all good.

0o0 2:30pm Sunday Afternoon 0o0

"Guys, get up and get dressed" I heard Tyki said and groaned before turning my back to his voice and snuggling up to the twins naked bodys. Suddenly the cover was torn away from us and we all groaned at the loss of heat. "Up. Now. Dressed." Tyki ordered and we all got up and did as told. After having Tyki treat us to McDonalds after our headaches had finally stopped roughly an hour later, he dropped the twins off at home then dropped me off at Tiedol's. I noticed Lavi's car in the driveway after Tyki had sped off and slowly made my way to the front door.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and not a second later, Daisya answered it. He smiled at me and opened the door wider for me to get in. He closed it behind me and led me to the dining room where I assumed everyone was. Lavi was leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table. Kanda sat in another seat while making a beat on the table with his hands and Lenalee stood behind Lavi, running her hands through his hair.

I waved at them as I came in and sat next to the entrance I had just walked through. Daisya sat on the table as the others waved at me, all except Kanda who kept making beats on the table. He suddenly stopped and just laid his head on the table and looked bored. We all were quiet for the next couple minutes. "Chill day?" I asked and Lavi nodded. "What about you?" Lavi asked. "Recuperating." I answered. "From what?" Lenalee asked, curious. "The different things I do on Saturday's. This time, from drinking and smoking all night. Dancing and being an all around whore then breaking into Tyki's house at four in the morning with the twins, all three of us naked. Eating all of his food, getting whip cream all on us then accidentally waking up Tyki, him making us wash up then passing us and not waking up until two in the afternoon." I explain.

They all nod nonchalantly then lapsing back into quietness. "Next time, let us hang." Daisya suddenly says thirty minutes later. "Sure. Where's Tiedol?" I ask. "Doctor's appointment." Kanda mumbles and we all just sit with nothing more to say. My phone starts to ring and since its on the table I don't move to get it. Lenalee answers it and puts it on speaker. "Hello?" I call out. "Yo, it's Neah." I hear Neah say and I get ready to get up and take it off speaker phone when I receive a glare from Lavi and Kanda meaning, "I dare you to take it off speaker."

I sigh and ask, "What do you want?" He chuckles. "Just called to say that I love you." I groan and hit my head against the wall. "Is that all?" I say, annoyance laced in my words. "No. Tim know's I'm in town and-"

"How'd he know you were back?"

"He wanted to know if we, just the three of us, could go to dinner tonight and discuss some matters. I think you know what they are." He says, as though he hadn't heard a word I said. I couldn't just say no since he wasn't the one who suggested it and I also wanted to get down to why he did what he did also. I let out a sigh of surrender and said, "Sure. What time?" Lavi looked at me with an unreadable expression and Kanda just glared at me before standing and leaving the room. "8:30 pm. I'll pick up Tim. We are going to the Rose Mount. Goodbye, Honey!" He said before hanging up. I sighed and stood before hanging it up and looking at Lavi.

"Second door on the left." He said and I nodded before leaving the room and going up the steps I had seen upon entering the house. I went to the door and looked through it when I saw that it was open. Kanda was sitting on his bed, tapping a beat on his shoes, the same from earlier. I walked into the room and he sent me a glare. "What do you want, Moyashi?" He hissed and I realized that he was jealous. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, but Tim wanted to meet him again. I wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't for Tim." I said and he let out a huff. "I know but I'm still pissed. He used to be your fiance after all." He said and my eyes soften when I also realize Tyki had told him and possibly Lavi that. Since Lenalee and Daisya weren't really surprised, I assumed they had also been told just handled it a different way than Lavi and Kanda. I leaned into Kanda and as soon as he looked at me, I kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but that was only short lived.

Our kiss turned fierce and passionate and I somehow found myself on his lap. Before we could continue, a cough interrupted us. We look at the entrance to his room and see Tiedol standing there. I scrambled away from Kanda and blush. "I hope I won't be coming home to this every evening, will I?" He asked. Kanda let out an annoyed snort but otherwise was silent. "No, Tiedol." I said, supplying him with an answer. He nodded at me contently and waved me over.

I looked at Kanda to see him making that beat again. I made my way over to Tiedol and he walked me down the stairs and to a room I hadn't paid much attention to when I first entered. He closed the door behind us and I sat in a chair in front of his desk and computer chair. It seemed to me like this was his little office or study. "Well, you will start to housesit tomorrow after school. You will work Monday through Friday from the time you get home from school until 9:30pm. I will pay you thirty dollars an hour. Is this reasonable?" He asked and I nodded.

Not only would I be making $800 dollars a week, I could make it to my other job at ten in time also. "Thank you, Tiedol. You don't know how much this means to me." I say and he smiles at me. "And on that note, you will have extra homework tomorrow. I never gave you make-up work." He said and I smiled grimly before heading to the door. "Oh, and Allen?" I heard him call. "Yes?" I answered. "Be...what's the word for it...gentle? Yeah, be gentle with Yuu's feelings. He's never actually felt this way before." He said and I smiled brightly that I had got his blessing to have Kanda as my own and said, "Don't worry. I won't." Before leaving the room.

Aw, how sad I am that this was only the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Well, yup! First chap without music for a while. I probably won't be putting music until the battle. That will be soon.**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	19. Chapter 17: Rose mount

**Well its been a while but here you go. The Battle is like two or three chaps away. YAY!**

(Allen POV)

I finished straightening up Tim's gray suit that looked exactly like my own black suit, and then helped him into a jacket. I had come over to Anita's after getting myself ready to get Tim, but it seems Anita was having trouble getting it on him because he didn't want to put it on. I handle that quickly with a smack to the lips when he started talking back to me.

"Are you and N-neah go'n to marry, again?" Tim asked me, struggling to get his words out. He still needed help with his speech. "No...well, I don't know. He told me he was going to make me fall in love with him just wants to talk to us." I said and was a little surprised when Tim suddenly pulled me into hug. "I don' want you to. I w-w-want you and Mama marry dis time." I smiled a little and ruffled his hair. "Why is that, Tim?" I asked. "B'cuz, Mama w-won't leave y-you, Papa. I just know Mama won't leave us!" I couldn't help the happy chuckle as I stood with Tim in my arms.

"We are leaving, Anita! Tim's spending the night. I'll drop him off at school in the morning. I already have his things." I called to Anita who was in the back. She yelled back her confirmation and I was out the door a second later. After putting him in his carseat, I got in the front seat and drove towards the Rose Mount. I just knew Kanda was mad I was still going to dinner, but even if Tim didn't want us together again. He still wanted to see Neah.

After giving our keys to the Vale, we went in the restaurant and were immediately seated where Neah was already waiting. After Tim hung his jacket on the back of his chair, he immediately ran over and gave Neah a hug. "Woah! Hey, Tim. How are you?" Neah said, a little surprised by the hug. "Great!" Tim said back and Neah chuckled. "Okay, go and sit down." He said flippantly and Tim frowned before doing as told, sitting down next to me, across from Neah.

I picked up a menu and put it in front of Tim. "Point out which one you want." I whispered and he giggled before pointing at the Beef Stroganoff. I closed the menu and sat it down. "Wave a waiter over, Neah." I ordered and Neah sighed before doing as told. "Hello, welcome to The Rose Mount. What can I help you with?" A waiter asked. "We'd like to order, please." Neah said and the waiter pulled out a notepad. "And what would that be sirs?" He asked. Neah looked at his menu once more before closing it. "I'd like the T-bone steak dinner." He requested curtly.

The waiter wrote it down and turned to me. "And what would you like?" He asked and I answered without delay. "I'd like the Felaya Fish and my little boy here will have the Beef Stroganoff, please." I say and the waiter I now notice, since I got a good look at him, is really cute, writes down our orders and looks at me with a small smirk, completely ignoring Neah. "Anything else, perhaps a number?" He flirts boldly. I can see Neah stiffen in my peripheral vision. "Perhaps. I'll have to see what the food taste like." I say and his smirk broadens, as though he knows he gots this in the bag.

"Alright, I shall make sure the chef puts extra care into your meals. Also, I will be your waiter for the night so don't be afraid to wave me over. If you excuse me." The waiter bowed slightly and walked away. "What was that?" I heard Neah spitefully ask me. I smirk and look at Neah as I put my head on my folded hands. "What was what, my dear?" I ask. "You were just flirting with that waiter!" Neah exclaimed and Tim started to giggle when he saw how jealous Neah was getting. Neah looked like he was about to jump over the table and choke him so I decided to change the conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask and he calms himself before glancing between Tim and I. "As you know, I do intend to marry you-" Tim cuts him off as he points at Neah and says cooly. "**You** and Papa are not gettin' marry. Not now and ev-ever." Tim says and Neah looks at him shocked then at me. I shrug my shoulders and say, "If Tim says we can't get married, we can't get married. That also includes me falling in love with you, which I highly doubt." I say and he turns a glare at Tim, and I hit him with my own, though he doesn't pay attention.

"And why can't I, Tim?" Neah asks and Tim looks at me for assurance he can talk and I nod. He looks back at Neah, confident. "You left Papa an' me and d-d-didn't tell us why. My Mama and-and my Papa are goin' mar-marry. Not you. You can be friend an' dat's a-all." Tim said and Neah stared at him for a few minutes. Just stared and it was quite unnerving. I decided to try and talk to him. "Nea- OH MY GOD! NEAH GET OFF HIM!" I yell. Neah had stood, reached across the table and started to choke Tim.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him back into his seat and punched him in the face for good measure. I looked at all the people that were starring at us and scowled. "What?" I asked and everyone went back to their conversation that I'm sure now revolved around us. I sat down and examined Tim's neck. When I was sure he would be alright, we both turned to Neah. If looks could kill, he'd be chopped liver. "I am so sor-" I cut him off as our waiter started to come towards us with our food. "Oh~ This looks delicious. You may be one step closer to that number." I say and he smiles as he sets our plates down.

"I sure hope so. Also, the manager said you need to cool you're voices. Again, wave me over if you need anything." He said and walked away. We ate our dinner and silence and when we were finished I waved the waiter over and handed him a piece of paper. "I look forward to hearing from you." I say and after putting Tim's jacket on him, we leave without a single glance towards a guilty Neah.

Just wait to I see him when Tim's not with me. Just wait...did i just give my number to someone who is not Kanda? Oops.

**A/N: Hmmmm, so Neah and Allen are definitely not getting back together. Please, review and tell me what you thought of this chap. I just wanted to tell you all what happened during the date. Two more chaps before they head toward the BATTLE OF THE BANDS!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	20. HIATUS!

**I know. Yell at me and curse. It is alright for I have come with bad news. I will start to finish my stories one at a time so the rest will be on temporary hiatus meaning, yes, this story is on Hiatus for the time being.**

**I am so sorry but with so many stories going on, I can't focus and it is taking me awhile to update my stories. Here is the list in order on which stories I will finish first.**

**1) A Deathly Game -D Gray Man-**

**2) 3 Months & 48 Hours -Hetalia-**

**3) Its Not Fair -Kuroshitsuji-**

**4) Battle of the Bands -D Gray Man-**

**5) For Sasuke -Naruto-**

**I hope you can bear with me for a while. I know you all must be dying right not. I hope you're still here by the time I get to whatever story you are waiting for!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
